iGo Blind
by Shadower-Sam
Summary: When Sam goes blind, Freddie decides to take care of her till her sight returns. But Sam doesn't like people who sympathize on her. Is Freddie only sympathizing her, or does he really love her? SEDDIE FTW
1. iNever Expected This to Happen

Sam's POV

"It's my turn!" I yelled. "This time, we'll set the time limit to five minutes."

Carly sighed at the counter top, painting her nails. "You guys have been playing 'Blind Mice' for half an hour. Aren't you guys tired or something?"

"No," I replied. "It's competition."

"And we're competing to find out who is the better player," Freddie completed my sentence. "I'm not going to stop until I win."

I glared. "Who says you're going to win?"

I placed the blind fold on my eyes and made sure that I couldn't see at all. I counted to ten seconds before Freddie was distanced about two metres away from me.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Carly counted down. "And the games begin," she said in a very unenthusiastic manner.

I reached my arms out in front of me and tried to catch Freddie. You see, the aim of this game is to catch your opponent within the time limit that you're given. The easy thing about this game is that the area is bounded, so your opponent will not be able to run off to another corner. But the hardest part about this game is being blindfolded.

"Two minutes left!" Carly shouted from the counter. As soon as I heard her voice, I seemed to have found a compass or something. I regained my sense of direction and tried to search around me for the nub again. "One minute left!"

"You're never going to get me," Freddie said, overconfident as I could feel his grin in the air. But then, it was my turn to grin. When he said something, I could feel the sound waves and I knew where it came from.

"Twenty seconds!" Carly yelled again, ever so unenthusiastic. "Can we get this over with?"

I knew I was almost there when Carly shouted 'that was close' as I reached my arms in front of me. So, I reached even further, ran even faster until...

WHAM!

And then, it all went black.

...SEDDIE FTW...

"Sam," a male voice was heard from the background. It sounded mature.

"Sam!" I could recognize her all too well.

"Is she going to be okay?" the voice of a boy was heard. It was Freddie.

A sigh was heard. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell. Unless if she wakes up, we will never know."

I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. No light, no nothing. "What's going on?" I sat up on the comfy cushiony thingy that I was laid upon. "Where am I?"

"Sam!" Carly's voice was full of energy. "You're okay!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were playing 'Blind Mice' when you tripped over the couch and hit your head," Freddie explained. "And then you passed out."

I stretched like a cat. "Oh yeah. But, since the game is over, can I remove my blindfolds now?"

There was silence.

"I'm just saying," I tried to lighten up the mood, but I realized that it wasn't time for jokes right now, for the awkward silence is just starting to darken the spirits in the room. "What?"

"Sam," Freddie called. "You're not wearing any blindfolds."

I laughed. "You're kidding, right?" I felt the area around my eyes. Why aren't there any blindfolds? What's happening to me? It was then that I understood what was happening. "I've gone blind."

I lost control of my movements. I seemed to have run wild. Tears started welling up in my eyes. I didn't care who was around me anymore. I've lost my sight. It's as if I've lost everything in my life. "I want my sight back! I don't care what's the cost, I want my sight back!" was all that escaped from my lips.

"Calm down," a deep male voice said to me. I assumed it was the doctor. "Let me run an examination on you. There is still hope."

I calmed down at the sound of that and sat there not making a sound at all. "So? How's it going? Can it be fixed?"

Another pause filled with silence begun. "I'm sorry," the doctor said. "I can't fix it. I've never seen such an extraordinary case before. It's so special that it has never existed till now."

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked, agitated at the facts as well. "There must be some way you can help her gain her sight back!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," the doctor apologized as he left the room.

How could this happen? It's not supposed to happen! I'm not supposed to be blind! I'm Sam Puckett. Strong and awesome I am. But being blind? I never thought this day would come...

A/N: Hey all! I'm back! I'm trying to write as many fics I can while I'm having my vacation. So, you can definitely expect more to come in the next few weeks. Till I complete this fic, I won't be starting on 'iAm the Stepsister 2'. So, I'm sorry for readers who are anticipating the sequel. Apologies... Oh, and I've decided to give up on 'iLet Down My Golden Hair' since I didn't think the storyline fit too much on Seddie. Anyways, I'll see you guys next week! Bye!


	2. iWill Take Care of You

Freddie's POV

It's all my fault. If I stopped playing 'Blind Mice' with Sam, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Argh, I feel terrible now. Sam's on Carly's bed, lying there, wrapping herself up so that the world wouldn't be able to see her like she wouldn't be able to see it. We tried bringing her food, lots of bacon and stuff, but she wouldn't eat.

"Get out, Fredwina," she snapped as soon as I entered the room.

"How'd did you know it was me?" I asked.

"You smell of nub," she replied. "Now, get out of hear before I break your bone!"

I sighed. "Sam, you don't have to isolate yourself from the world. You've been in here for three days without food. I don't think you can take it even longer."

"Leave me alone," she yelled from under her blankets. "If I don't deserve to see the world, no one should see me."

I've never seen Sam like this. She seemed so broken. But I could understand. Her world has been torn apart just because of a game. And the worst of all, it was my fault.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," I apologized as I sat on the side of the bed. "If I didn't teach you how to play 'Blind Mice', you wouldn't have gotten addicted. If you didn't get addicted, this wouldn't have happened."

There was total silence in the room as I said that. But there were minor movements under the blanket. Soon, I could hear little gasps for air. Sam was crying. Why am I such a mess? Is making girls cry my forte or something?

"Sam?" I tried to ask if she was okay.

"Go away," she said between her sobs. "I don't want anyone to see me like this. Go away, now."

It came on hard; those words that she said. Somehow, I feel like I owe her something. And now, my heart has been totally ripped apart by my guilt.

I sighed. "Sam, get out of bed right now!" I commanded her and pulled her out from the blankets.

"I don't wanna..." she cried as she tried to return to her nest.

"It wasn't a request," I said harshly. "Now, stand up straight."

I held her like I did during a pathetic play. She seemed limpy and lifeless, just like what I used to describe Fuffley. But then, I did something that I would never do to the original Sam Puckett. I hugged her.

"Listen to me," I said as I held her in a tight embrace. "You are going to get better, you hear me?"

She said in a soft voice, so soft that it seemed so... fearful. "But there's no hope."

"There is hope!" I held on to her even tighter, as if to tell her not to be afraid. "As long as you believe in yourself, you'll be fine."

"But... what if I won't be..." she sounded like a little child.

"Until you recover your eyesight, I'll take care of you," I said, words just escaping from my mouth without me realizing it. "I promise."

She pushed me away. "Thanks, dork, but... no thanks." She sat back down on the bed.

"What? Why?"

"I'm Sam Puckett," she said confidently. "I'll do things on my own. I don't need a nub's help. You'll probably screw my life up even worse if you helped me."

I smiled. "_That's_ my best frienemy," I placed my hands on my sides, apparently proud of myself for knocking some sense into my meat-loving best friend. "But for now, can you just let me take care of you. I feel kind of guilty for causing you to lose your..."

"Okay," she said as she stood up. "But that's just because I need someone to do my homework for me while I can't even read the questions."

"Sure," I replied. "Let's go downstairs. Carly's probably worried sick about how you're doing. She has been reading '20 Ways to Cook Bacon' just to find some new recipes she can try. I can tell she's been working really hard to get you to get out of bed."

As we made our way down, I made sure that Sam took the lift instead of the stairs. I wouldn't want her to fall and hit her head again. This time, only god knows what she's going to lose.

"Hey Freddie?" she said as I hit the lift button. "Thanks."

I smirked. "What are friends for?"

"But still," she continued. "If you're going to take care of me, you're going to have to learn how to kick butt."

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"So you can maintain the peace and harmony in the school while I haven't recovered," she smiled proudly.

"But how is tormenting people maintaining peace and harmony?" I asked.

She replied, "You don't know everything..."

A/N: Hey all! I know it's kinda fast when I update, but like I said, I try to make full use of my time before my vacation is over. Anyways, you guys are really awesome! I was smiling when I read those reviews! You guys just brighten my day! See you soon!


	3. iWant to Learn

Freddie's POV

"Now remind me why I am carrying you to school?" I asked annoyed by the attitude Sam was displaying.

"Because I am blind and I can't possibly walk to school on my own," she replied ever so nonchalantly. "Besides, I'm lazy and you're the one who said that you would take care of me until my eyesight is back, this plan's perfect."

I sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Me neither," was all she said.

The entire trip to school was tiring, but it was worth it, considering that it got half of my guilt off my chest. At least she's not asking me to rub her feet or something. Gross...

"Hey Frednub," she called.

"Yeah?"

She hesitated, I could tell from the way she spoke. "I wanna tell you something. Something strange."

"Okay..." I said. "What is it?"

"But you have to promise me not to laugh," she said cautiously. I nodded. "While everything was black when I was knocked out, I had a dream."

I turned to her. "A dream?"

"Yeah," she replied. "There was this angel guy named Mitch. He told me that I had to learn a lesson and until I learn it, I would lose something precious to me."

"You really think it was real?" I asked, almost bursting into laughter. She could feel my body shaking from holding back my laughter, so she hit me in the arm, which still caused as much pain as it did before she lost her sight.

"I don't know," she returned to her calm composure. "But somehow, it felt so real... Hey dork!"

"What?" I asked, annoyed by her name-calling and the heavy load on my back.

She giggled. "What can you see now? Where are we?"

As we made our way to school, we talked about the things that surrounded us; how nature seemed so perfect to her, how beautiful she could've imagined the birds to be. Then it all came back to me. It was all my fault this happened. If it wasn't for me, she would be throwing rocks at those birds anytime now, but she can't. Arghh...

"Hey, Benson!" Brent Arthur called out with a few other guys behind him. "Got a new girlfriend?"

Brent is the second meanest school bully in Ridgeway who has a record for causing physical pain. But guess who's the first? Of course it's the girl who's still on my back who has a record for causing _both_ physical and emotional pain. But now, I have to protect her from him. Given Sam's condition, she is can't fight the large group of guys.

"Who's that?" she asks.

"Nobody," I replied, trying to keep cool. "Just... sit here and I'll be right back." I placed Sam down at her lockers as I turned to face Brent, trying not to make too much of a commotion. "Hey Brent... erm... Hi... nice shirt..."

They started laughing. "Oh look, Baby Benson is stammering, talking his first baby words. Call papa, call mama! Hahahah..." I could have taken it if they laughed at me. But then, they pushed me. A loud 'BAM' sound was heard as my arm was pushed against the lockers.

"Hey!" Sam called out from beside me. "Quit messing around with Freddie. Don't you guys have to get to class or something?"

"Oh!" they started mocking Sam instead. "We're sorry, Mrs. Benson. We'll never bother with you and Mr. Benson ever again, especially since you're... blind! HAHAHAHA!"

I could feel Sam's blood boiling. She was breathing heavily like never before. I could tell that she really wanted to hit something. Then, she stood up, real slow, took her books and bag and pulled me out of their grasp. "It's okay, Puckett. Bad thoughts lead to bad actions..." she mumbled to herself. "Come on, Freddie. Let's go."

"Wait," Brent called from behind. "I'm sorry for what we did."

Sam turned around, "Really?"

"NO!" they started laughing again. "Hahahah! I can't believe you would fall for this trick! You're such a loser after you became blind!"

"Hey! Stop it," I released myself from Sam's hands. "You guys are nothing more than a few brainless jerks who think that you are all that. I can tell you one thing, I swore to protect Sam from people like you and I'm going to do it!"

They stopped laughing, but they didn't do it because they were afraid. Brent walked towards me, with a smirk on his face. "How are you going to bring about that?"

"Like this!" I said as my fist came into contact with his face. It wasn't a pretty sight, good thing Sam couldn't see what was happening... "That's what you get for messing with my friend!"

While Brent was still checking out his nose, I left the group along with Sam for our classes. However, that was not all, a large crowd had already surrounded us, making it difficult for me to leave the scene.

"Freddie, what happened?" Sam asked as I dragged her along with me to our History class.

"You know what, Sam?" I tried to avoid the question. "Maybe you're right about the 'maintaining peace and harmony in the school'. Can you teach me how to fight tomorrow?"

She looked puzzled. "Err... sure, I guess."


	4. iNever Thought of That

Sam's POV

"_Who are you?" I asked. There was this little man half the size of me standing in front of me as I wondered where I was. _

"_I am Mitch," he replied. "Your angel. I have to let you learn a lesson so that I can earn my wings."_

"_Look," I stated. "I am no three-year-old kid. You can't fool me. This is just a dream, right? I'll wake up and everything will be fine. I don't have to be afraid of you."_

_He laughed, but not the evil type. "This is not just a dream, Sam. This is the point in your life where everything changes. You will have to learn how to love and be loved in order to make your life normal again."_

"_And how isn't my life normal?" I asked, trying to make it clear to him that his threats don't scare me at all. "I have everything I have here. My friends, my family, although my mom is not very nice to me, my schoolmates and myself. I'm just like an average kid in Seattle. My life is normal."_

"_Well, not anymore," he replied. "From now on, you would lose a part of you, something that you will only regain and recover after you've learnt how to love and be loved."_

"_I already learnt how to love," I rebutted him. I didn't want him to think that I would be afraid, his plan would backfire without all the mechanism working._

_He smiled, seeming as if none of my words affected him. "You may have learnt how to love, but he will never love you as long as you never open your heart to him."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_You'll know soon enough..." with that, Mitch disappeared._

I woke up in bed, my body in cold sweat. The same dream has recurred again. It happened once while I tripped and hit my head during the last game of 'Blind Mice'. But it just keeps getting back to me every night.

Argh, it's just a dream right? What happened must have been a coincidence. Yes, it must be a coincidence, nothing more. Besides, there's a very important event tomorrow afternoon, I have to get enough sleep to have enough energy for the event. Yes. I must get back to sleep.

Ugh, this is going to be a long night...

**Freddie's POV**

Sam seemed strange today, well, stranger than usual. She slept through class the entire day, even during gym class! Well, I guess something must be going wrong here or she really is very tired.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked as she placed her head on her table once more. "You seem really tired."

"No, I'm fine," she replied. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night. Has school ended already?"

"Well, the people in the classroom just turned invisible when the bell rang," I joked and she laughed a little, before returning to her slumber.

"Frednub," she called me while I was about to leave the classroom. "Can you wake me up in about half an hour's time?"

I smiled. "Sure, but if you're really tired, maybe we should call off the training."

"Nah, it's okay," she replied. "I would rather do some training and laugh at your 'nubbishness' instead of heading back home after this and listening to my mom shouting at Frothy."

"Okay then," I grinned. "See you later, Sam."

I left the classroom, heading towards the locker to grab my books for the weekend. As I was busy packing, I didn't realize that someone was glaring at me from behind.

"Benson," he mumbled to himself. "One day, you will pay for what you did to me."

I stood up from my locker after packing my books and headed to the cafeteria. Fifteen minutes had passed since I lef the classroom, so I thought that I should get some food for Sam with the spare time I had left. Besides, it would be really difficult wake her up without some temptations around her.

"I would like to have some bacon please," I ordered as I took the money out of my pockets. "Thank you."

As I headed back to the classroom, I could see students looking at me as though I was some hero. It kind of reminded me of the time I got hit by a taco truck. The girls were squealing when they saw me and the boys just glared at me with eyes of fury. I had no idea that the event on the previous day had affected the school so much.

"Hey Freddie," Carly came over. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, she's in the classroom," I replied. "She seems really tired, so she decided she wanted to take a nap for a while."

Carly looked upset. "Freddie, are you okay?"

I was really puzzled but what she said. What did she mean? "Huh?"

"I heard that you decided to take care of Sam until she regains her sight," she explained. "And I was wondering why made such a great promise to her."

"The entire thing was my fault," I replied. "If it wasn't for me, Sam wouldn't have ended up like this. So, it is kind of right for me to help her and take care of her."

She looked at me apologetically. "But have you ever thought of what might happen in the future?"

"What do you mean?" I was really confused. Sometimes, girls just shouldn't beat about the bushes.

"What if... Sam never regains her eyesight?" Carly asked. "Would you take care of her forever?"

I never thought of that before. What if it really happens?


	5. iHeard It

Sam's POV

_Ugh, I can't sleep anymore. Have you ever been too tired to sleep? Well, that's how I am right now. What can I do? Hmm... Maybe I'll go downstairs and have a little snack or something. Yeah, momma's hungry right now._

I stood up from my seat and started feeling around me, trying to get an idea of where the door was. I was lucky I sat at the front row of class today. The teacher would always neglect the ones sitting at the front because we are 'too afraid to do evil', according to Mr. Howard.

I managed to move around easily around the classroom that I could find the door in less than a minute. My hands were on the door knob as I picked up my bag and felt my way through the walkway.

"What do you mean?" there was a voice from behind the wall. It sounded familiar, too familiar.

"What if... Sam never regains her eyesight?" another voice surfaced. This time, it sounded like a familiar girl. "Would you take care of her forever?"

Then, there was silence. Pure silence. I knew what they were talking about, who they were and why. It all made perfect sense to me right now. I can't ruin Freddie's life. I may like tormenting people, but this is no way to torment someone like that. What if what Carly said came true?

"I don't know," Freddie replied. "But I promised that I take care of her till she regains her sight. And I _will_ keep my promise."

My heart sank. Usually, an average teenage girl would jump for joy to have someone promise to take care of her forever. But I am no average teenage girl. I am Sam, Sam Puckett. And Pucketts aren't weak. We can take care of ourselves.

"But don't you want a real girlfriend? Someone to start a family with?" Carly reminded him again. "Aren't you afraid that you will never find your true love or something?"

"I don't know, I really don't know," he replied. "All I know is, we can't be sure of the future right now, but we can try to help Sam regain her sight."

My files fell from my hands. I never knew I had such a great influence over that nub. I was so selfish. As I struggled to pick up my files, I heard that familiar voice again.

"Sam?" Freddie called. From where the sound came from, I could tell that he was just in front of me, he might have been facing me then, but I can't confirm for I can't see where he was. "Were you listening?"

"No, no, no, no," I replied, trying to cover up for my lies. "I was just passing by before I hit my head on the wall and dropped my files. I didn't know you were here."

"Sam," Carly came over to help too. "Let me help you with your books and files. Come on, we can go to my apartment, Spencer's making Spaghetti Tacos for tonight. You guys can come over and we can also rehearse for the next iCarly."

I wanted to agree to it, but thinking about what Freddie said, I didn't have the appetite anymore.

"Neh," I replied. "I have to go somewhere. Alone."

"But Sam," Freddie asked. "What about our training today?"

Oh yeah, the training. "I am too tired for training today, can we postpone it till next week or something?"

"Next week?" he seemed puzzled. "Aren't you coming over for iCarly rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I just want to focus on the rehearsal since it's kind of difficult for me to move around while I am still..." I froze at the thought that I was now disabled.

Carly spoke up for me, she was such a great friend. "Freddie, we should let Sam rest for a while. She must be tired trying to memorize the school grounds. Come on, let's go."

"But..." Freddie tried to think of a good excuse. "But, but..."

"Don't worry, Sam," she whispered into my ear before she left. "Go get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Carls," I smiled. "Bye."

I reached for my right pocket and slipped my phone out.

"Mom," I called. "I want to go to the doctor's."

**Freddie's POV**

I wonder if Sam heard the conversation between Carly and I. Hmm... It probably doesn't matter anyway, nothing can hurt her, right?

"Spencer," I tapped his shoulder. "Spencer!"

"Ahh!" he yelled. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry, Spence," I apologized. "I didn't mean to. I called your name a few times and you didn't answer, so I..."

He smiled. "It's okay, Freddo. What do you need?"

"Remember I told you that I swore to take care of Sam until she regains her sight?" I was too straightforward, but he just continued listening intently. "Then, you started asking me about what would happen if Sam's sight would never return?"

"Yeah," he said. "But I thought that was settled when you told me that you would take care of her forever."

I raised my eyebrow. "What? I didn't say that?"

"You didn't?" he looked puzzled. "Oh yeah, I was watching TV."

I smiled. "But anyway, Carly asked me the same question. But this time, it really hit me, because..."

"Because you have a crush on..." Spencer finished my sentence for me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I still want my chances with her, you know? I still want a life of my own and I can't possibly take care of Sam forever. She's naturally vicious!"

He smiled. "You have a point, but Sam is no longer vicious. She's changed ever since she became blind."

"I am so confused, Spencer," I stated. "What should I do?"


	6. iThank You

Freddie's POV

"I'm so confused," I stated. "What should I do?"

Spencer walked over to the couch and signalled that I come along too. I took a seat beside him as he placed his thinking helmet on his head. He thought for a while before answering, "Freddo, do you by any chance, like like Sam?"

I didn't understand what was Spencer's definition of 'like like' at first, but after he gave me that look that said 'I think you may love her', I knew what he meant.

"NO," it came on strong and hard. "Of course not, why would I like like her? She's a demon, she's vicious and she's selfish. If there's any chance of me liking her, I would only like her, but never like like her."

"Good point," he replied. "Since you don't like like her, and you only like her, you should tell her that."

My face was twisted into an awkward shape. "What? Do you want me to get killed? I could be mudered by that blonde-headed demon!"

"But Freddie," he said seriously. "That blonde-headed demon has become a defenseless girl. Her sight is gone and you swore to take care of her till she recovers it. But you still want a life of your own. I'm sure that after all that has happened to her, she would think it through. She's become more mature, Freddie."

"Oh alright..." I said hesitantly. "I'll talk to her."

"Hey guys," Carly hopped down the stairs. "I've got the studio ready. Spencer, are you ready to test it out?"

Spencer drew his blindfold from his pocket and signalled for me to follow him up to the studio along with Carly. Since Sam wasn't here today, we had to make sure that she would feel comfortable and everything would be fine on the real day itself. To do that, Carly redecorated the studio and cleaned it up and she asked Spencer to help with testing it out.

"I think that's all," Carly said as she helped Spencer take off the blindfold. "How was it, Freddie?"

"It's a little shakey on the camera," I replied. "Maybe we should tell Sam to avoid movements on the day itself."

She smiled. "Sure, anyone up for my special lemonade?"

"Eww, gross," Spencer and I exclaimed. Ever since we had our first glass of Carly's 'special lemonade', we developed a phobia for it. You don't want to know what's inside, trust me.

"Okay," she replied while making her way out of the studio.

Spencer took this chance to return to the topic. "So, when are you going to talk to her?"

"Who?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"Sam," he replied, placing that serious look on his face again. "You'll have to tell her one day and she has the right to know about it."

"Alright," I surrender. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, but promise me that you won't reveal anything to Carly before I even say anything."

He frowned. "Why?"

"You know Carly," I replied, stating the obvious. "She's always so helpful, too helpful. I can't let her break the news to Sam before I do."

"Okay," he smiled. "I promise."

**Sam's POV**

"Doctor, you have to help me," I pleaded. "I need my sight back. Because of this incident, I have implicated my friend and he has sworn to take care of me until I get it back."

He hesitated before replying, "I would love to help you too, but you have to understand that this is no game. Not everything is within my control. I have never seen such an extraordinary case in my life. Your eyes seem fine to me, but you insist that you can't see."

"Doctor," I frowned. "Do you think that I am lying?"

"Well," he tried to sound innocent. "It really seems to me that your eyes are fine. Although you can't pass the basic 'follow the moving finger' exercise, you have passed the thorough check with flying colors. It's like a miracle."

I sank into my chair. "But doctor, I can't see. Why can't I see? Is it because of the dream? Did Mitch cause this?"

"Mitch?" he seemed to be familiar with this person. "Did you say Mitch?"

"Do you know him?" I asked, hoping that he would know of the cure to this illness.

But then, there was silence.

"I've heard of him from many of my patients," he replied after a long pause. "They were usually teenagers of your age and they would report having a dream after an accident and inside the dream, there was an angel named Mitch."

My eyes, though blind, became full of hope. "Doctor, does this mean that there is still hope?"

"Of course there is hope, there will always be hope," he said. "But I have never met Mitch before. Neither do I really know who is Mitch."

"I know him," I said, losing control of myself already. "I have nightmares every night because of him! I know that he is an angel and the only way to get back what I've lost is to learn!"

The nurses beside me held onto my arms as I struggled to make sure that the doctor understood what I said. "Miss, calm down."

"I can't calm down!" I yelled as I broke free of their grasp. "I have lost my sight and it's all because of a self-proclaimed angel! I have lost everything from my life! My friends have been ridiculed in school and it's all because of me!"

"Miss Samantha," the doctor said in a calm tone. "I understand how you feel."

"No you don't!" I shouted in his face. "Freddie swore that he would take care of me until I regain my sight. He never breaks his promises. But because of that, I am ruining his life! I have got to find a way to make him realize that I don't need his care, and the only way to do that is to regain my sight!"

I heard a sigh as those raindrops that fell from my eyes slid down my cheeks. "I will try my best, but you have to understand that I cannot guarantee the operation would be a success."

"Yes, sir," I wiped those tears away from my cheeks. "Thank you, thank you!"

I headed over to the payment counter with the help of two nurses. "When would you like to have your operation, Miss Samantha?"

"Can I have it tomorrow afternoon?" I asked. "I want it as soon as possible."

There were some tapping sounds on the keyboard and soon, the nurse got back to my request, "Sure, since Miss Samantha is already 18, it is of no need for parental consent. Thank you for coming. We'll see you again."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Bye."

_Freddie, thank you for caring. But, I don't want to become a burden to you. Thank you._

**A/N: Does this fic sound like it's reaching the end soon, doesn't it? Well, read on to find out more. But I've got to warn you, there's going to be more action and adventure coming up :D**


	7. iBring Good News

Freddie's POV

"Can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on the Shay apartment door. "Oh well, I guess I can." The door flung open as soon as I placed my hands on it. I assumed that I was allowed to enter.

"Hey Freddie," Carly called. "Sam isn't here yet."

I frowned. "She isn't? But I thought that she would be here early in the morning as usual. Do you know where she is?"

"Nope," Carly replied. "She didn't even bother to send a text message."

I sighed. "Sam's blind, what makes you think she can use the phone freely?"

Carly looked down from the computer monitor. "Maybe we should go find her."

"I'll go," I volunteered. "You can stay here just in case she arrives."

With that, I left the Shay apartment and headed for Sam's house. It was raining that day, rain drops falling over everywhere. But I didn't bother to carry an umbrella. I don't know why, but I had a feeling Sam was in some kind of trouble. If I didn't get there any sooner, she might just...

"Sam!" I saw that familiar silhouette right across the street. She turned around to my direction as she walked towards me. But she did not know that there was something going towards her at full speed. "Look out!"

I ran across the street and pushed her away from the incoming vehicle. "Freddie!" I heard her shout. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

I placed my hands above my head and bent down on my knees in defense from the vehicle. Screeching sounds were heard around me and soon, I realized that it had stopped in time from hurting anyone.

"Hey!" the driver opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. "What were you doing out here on the streets, young lady? Are you blind?"

He was aiming his verbal attacks at Sam. However, she didn't seem to mind at all as she felt the ground around her, desperate to find any trace of me. "Freddie, where are you?"

"Did you hear me?" the driver continued with his lecture. "You could have been killed if I didn't pull the brakes on time!"

"It's okay, Sam," I ignored the driver as I reached out to her. "I'm fine. Let's go to Bushwell Plaza, shall we?"

The driver didn't seem to be too pleased with us though as he continued shaking his fists in the air and shouting "You rotten kids!" just like what Sam had thought Ms. Briggs would have reacted to us breaking in to her apartment.

I got up from where I was and helped Sam get back on her feat. She seemed tired and restless, as if she hadn't slept for nights. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Freddie," I held on to her right arm as I pulled her up from the ground. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. "You shouldn't blame yourself for the accident, it was the driver's fault, he could have been more careful."

She sighed. "It's not just about the car accident, Freddie. It's about..."

"Ms. Puckett," a voice came from behind us. "Good thing I found you!"

As I turned around, a lady with black glasses wearing a nurse uniform approached us. "You are..." I tried to get her to introduce herself.

"Nurse Kelly," she replied, shaking my hand. "I am here to bring Ms. Puckett with some news."

Sam's eyes brightened up immediately, but she quickly pushed me away. "Freddie, can you please leave us alone for a second? I need to talk to Nurse Kelly."

"Okay, sure," I replied, leaving the pair. "I'll be right around that corner, the one at the left beside Build-a-Bra. You can call me after you guys are done, I'll come over and pick you up."

"Bye, Freddie," she smiled.

I turned around at the corner and stayed behind the wall. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but if Sam had something that is so secretive, it's usually something bad.

"Ms. Puckett," she started. "I bring you great news. One of the doctor's patient who has had the same symptoms as you has found a cure and is now back to normal. She will be holding a lecture on her experiences and would be sharing the secrets behind the cure."

"Really?" she smiled as her eyes shone like the stars. Wait, what am I saying? She's a devil, a demon, a vicious girl! "Thank you, Nurse Kelly! Thank you!"

Nurse Kelly handed her a card. "Here's an invitation to the lecture. The details are all written on it in braille. You should be able to read it when you've learnt the art of reading through touch."

"Reading through touch?" she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Nurse Kelly smiled. "Your boyfriend will be able to teach you how to read by braille. It's very easy once you get the hang of it."

"Wait, he's not my boyfriend!" she shook her head vigorously in denial. "We're just friends, ordinary friends, that's all."

What? Ordinary friends? That's all? I thought I was at least your best friend or something. Ordinary friends? As if!

"Whatever you say, Ms. Puckett," she giggled. "Oh no, I have to go now. I'll see you at the lecture then, bye!"

"Bye!" Sam smiled as she held onto the card. Then, she felt for her phone at her left pocket. Once she dialed the numbers, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sam?" I pretended to be surprised. "Is everything okay?"

She laughed. "Sure, everything's fine. Can you come over and pick me up now? I think it's time I go to Bushwell Plaza."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She laughed even harder. "There's no need for a few minutes. You can just turn around the corner and here I am."

My jaw almost dropped from surprise. "How did you know?"

"The smell of your shampoo is seriously strong. You should change it sometime," she exclaimed.

"It's anti-bacterial," I stated as I pressed the 'end call' button on my phone and walked towards her. "My mom bought it for me at Walmart. Come on, let's go."

"What else isn't anti-bacterial? Besides, it smells like kiwi and bacon," she said, exaggerating her actions as she fanned the air in front of her nose. "And boy, they don't mix well."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Sam, you never change."

"Momma loves her personality," she smiled. I guess the upcoming lecture must be pulling her spirits back. The blonde-headed demon has returned.


	8. iAm Sam Puckett

Freddie's POV

"_Carly," I called out into the empty apartment. "Sam and I are back!"_

"_Carly?" Sam yelled into the apartment. "Carly!"_

_I held her arm as I walked her over to the couch. "I'll go look for her in the studio; be right back."_

_As I stepped up the stairs, I could hear sounds coming from the studio. "It must be Carly," I thought. But to my surprise, there was no one there. The studio was totally empty, but it sure was messy._

_I took out my phone from my right pocket and dialed Carly's number. "The customer you are trying to reach is not available. Please try again later." That's strange, Carly never leaves her phone off. Could something bad have happened to her?_

"_Sam," I leaped down the stairs. "Sam?"_

_The girl that I had been protecting was gone. She wasn't sitting on the couch, not in the kitchen, not in the studio. Where is she?_

"_Sam," I yelled again. "Sam!"_

"Freddie-bear!" my mom called. "Are you okay?"

I was already sitting on my bed by the time she barged into the room. "Mom, I just had a nightmare. Carly was gone and I left Sam on the couch to find her, then when I returned to the living room, Sam was gone too."

"Don't worry, Freddie. It was just a dream. Now, have a good rest, everything is going to be fine," she smiled. Sometimes, my mom is really sweet. She takes great care of me and cares about me so much. "You have a math test tomorrow, you have to get some sleep." She tucked me in under the covers and pecked me on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, mom."

**Sam's POV**

The doctor said that he was unavailable that afternoon. He had some kind of other appointment that clashed with mine. My surgery was put on hold, but I am kind of glad that it is. I really want to find out more about this Mitch guy and how I'm supposed to get my sight back even though surgery was an option.

The darkness still surrounded me as I tried to find my way to the dressing table. It's three in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all. Images of the upcoming lecture flashed across my mind as I thought of the wonderful things I can do again once I regain my sight.

But how to regain my sight is another question. I felt for the card on the table, it was my only hope. Maybe I can get Freddie to decipher it for me. He's fine and healthy, perfect for reading. He's all that I will never be.

Sometimes, I wish I never was that mean to him. If I wasn't, maybe I wouldn't be feeling so bad after he volunteered to take care of me till I recover. Maybe we would've been friends; best friends; or more than that...

Ugh. What was I thinking? Freddufus is just a nub. He's a nerdy and dorky tech-nub. I would never fall for such a guy even if we were the last living, breathing humans on Earth!

I would never fall for him... never... ever...

"_Hello, Sam," it was him again. "I'm back. How are you?"_

"_Good," I replied sarcastically. "Other than the fact that I have lost my sight and ruined my friend's life by making him guilty about it and causing him to swear that he would take care of me till I regain my sight." I was breathing heavily from talking so much at one go. "And do you know what the worst part is?"_

"_What?" he asked, approaching me with his hands clasped together as if he was a businessman._

_I put on my angry-face. "It's all your fault. You were the one who took away my sight, weren't you? It all happened when I hit my head against the ground, but you were the one who took it!"_

"_It's not my fault," he smiled, pretending to be innocent. "I didn't even want to take it. It was all because of you."_

_I frowned. "Now you blame me? What did I even do to deserve this? Sure, I insisted on playing 'Blind Mice' with Fredlumps, but that doesn't mean that I have to end up blind!"_

_He laughed like a mad man, then he started repeating my name as though I was an immature kid, "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam... You were the one who started this. If you weren't so violent, so difficult to work with, so lazy and so aggressive, do you think that the heavens would have chosen you for this engaging lesson?"_

"_You mean..." I was cut off by his laughter again._

"_You wouldn't think that you were chosen by chance, did you?" he smiled. "You brought this upon yourself, Princess Puckett. This is your destiny and this is how your life will turn out if you never learn!"_

"_But how do I learn? What do I learn?" I begged._

"_Don't you have a lecture to go to?" he pointed to the card in my hands. I didn't even notice that I had a card there. "The lecture will tell you all that you need to know. Oh, and remember, bring along a friend. He will prove to be really useful by the end of the day."_

_I looked down at the card. It was a milky white color, with black ink printed simply on it. Even so, there were imprints on the card. Even if I wouldn't be able to read this as easily as I would be able to in reality, I'm sure that I would be able to find a way out of this terrible nightmare._

I am Sam Puckett. Nothing can come in my way.


	9. iNever Knew

Freddie's POV

Since Sam's disappearance and the accident that almost happened yesterday, we agreed that I would go to her house every morning to pick her up, then we'll head over to Carly's together.

"Frednub," Sam called groggily. "Why must you wake me up so early?"

"Early?" I looked at my watch. "It's almost noon."

She sighed. "I didn't have much sleep last night, okay? You made me walk all the way over here while I was dreaming of eating bacon while I can actually _see_ the bacon. I almost fell off the stairs! Argh..."

"No wonder you took so long to open the door," I joked. "It must be hard for you to find your way down here. Wait, you didn't change into your pajamas or something before going to sleep?"

She stayed there silent for a few seconds before replying. "I'm blind, okay? I can't even see what's in my closet, how do you expect me to pick out my jammies?"

"Okay," I put my arms in the air in surrender. "I'm sorry, Miss I'm-Not-In-A-Good-Mood. By the way, are you going to let me in your house or are you just going to stand here and fall asleep standing?"

"Fine," she stood at the side of the door. "Come in. I'll go get ready before we leave for Carly's okay? Make yourself at home. Well, at least try to."

I looked at her with doubtful eyes. "Do you want me to help you make your way back into your room?"

"What do you think I am, blind?" she froze at the word when she realized that the expression she used wasn't very suitable in this situation. "Oh wait, I am blind. Ah, never mind. Just, go sit down and watch TV or something. Since it's almost noon, Girly Cow should be on right now."

I took her advice and sat at the couch. Boy, that couch was damp... as in, really damp. It was as if it was covered with saliva or something. I wonder how Sam could have survived in this dump.

About fifteen minutes later, Sam came back down the stairs. "Fredwina, can we go now?"

"Sure," I switched off the TV and ran to help her. But I stopped when I smelled something... "Sam, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Ever since I was discharged from the hospital..." she said awkwardly as silence surrounded us. "My mom refused to help me until I give her twenty bucks. She's dating a podiatrist and he said that she should invest in a better sole for her feet or she would get 'feet wrinkles', whatever that was."

"Okay," I replied, definitely not wanting to learn more. "Let's go to Carly's. Maybe she can fix you up or something."

**Sam's POV**

"Carly," I yelled into the apartment. "Fredhead and I are here!"

"Oh, you guys have finally arrived," she giggled. "I was waiting for you. Spencer and I have to go to get some groceries. I tried to call you to tell you this before you guys came, but I just couldn't get through to you."

"Oops," Freddie gasped. "My phone is out of battery. Sorry."

Some shuffling sounds were heard before the tingling ringing of keys reached my ears. "Spencer, let's go!" Carly yelled.

"I'm coming!" a bang was heard from Spencer's room. "Err... Carly? I think we need one more item on the list..."

Carly sighed as more shuffling sounds and they stopped as it got closer to me. "Sam, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Fine, I'll wash it later," I surrendered. "But you'll have to help me with it."

"Sure," Carly walked past me and opened the door. "Bye guys, Spencer and I will be back soon."

"See ya," both Freddie and I called out simultaneously. I could have sworn it wasn't on purpose.

"Okay..." Carly giggled, but it sounded more like envy. "Bye."

"Bye kids! Have fun!" Spencer teased. If I wasn't blind, I would have rolled my eyes at that comment.

I felt my way to the couch as soon as the owners of the apartment left. Only Freddie and I were left alone, so it was kind of awkward after Spencer left that comment. I reached down to the coffee table to search for the remote, but not everything could go smoothly.

"Ouch!" I groaned in pain as I fell down the couch. "Ugh... That hurt..."

"Sam!" Freddie yelled. "Are you okay?"

I struggled to get up as I felt the floor around me and pushed myself up. It's harder than it looks when you're actually blind. "I'm fine. I just... OUCH!"

"Err... I think you should just sit on the couch instead of moving about," he said as he helped me up. "Besides, we have a message to decipher."

"A message?" What is he talking about? "What message?"

"The one on the card Nurse Kelly gave you," he replied. "The details of the lecture are written on the card, right?"

I felt the card in my pocket. "Oh yeah, it was written in some language..."

"Braille," he cut me off. "It's a form of language used most commonly by the blind in order to communicate with each other."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I was dying of nubberish. "I get it. So now, all we need to do is to decipher this message. But how?"

He smirked. "With the power of the internet, of course." Then, he left towards the computer. "Let's see... History of Braille... Uses of Braille... Ah! Here we are! Reading Braille!" he said proudly.

"But how do I read it?" I stated the obvious. "Since I am blind, I can't read things off the internet too, you know?"

"That's why I'm here for you," somehow, that statement made me feel comfortable. But that feeling was soon cut off by his hand on mine. "Come here, put your fingers here and try to feel this."

My fingers were over a sequence of dots that were imprinted on a card and they were risen from its surface so that I could feel them entirely. "These are..."

"These dots represent the letter 'W'," he explained. "And the next one represents the letter 'O'. Here, let me help you." He placed my finger on the next sequence of dots. "Notice how they are almost the opposite from each other? Except that the 'W' has another big dot in the middle."

"Oh yeah..." I smiled. "Then, what's this?"

"These dots form the letter 'R'. The pattern is a direct opposite from the letter 'W'. Can you feel it?" he asked. "Braille is pretty interesting, huh?"

I giggled. "I never knew being blind was so fun."


	10. iLike Freddie

Sam's POV

"So, the venue of the lecture will be at..." I tried to remember all that I learnt. "The World Wide Fiesta this Saturday at 2pm!"

"It's 3pm," Freddie corrected me. "You're doing great! Let's continue."

I groaned. "But I'm tired... and hungry."

"Oh alright, we'll go have lunch," he said, which gained a jump for joy from me. "Let's go to the Groovy Smoothie's, shall we?"

"It's fine with me," I replied. "But you're paying for it."

"When do I not?" he joked as we made our way down to our favorite restaurant.

**Freddie's POV**

"Holy pickles!" T-Bo exclaimed. "Sam's become blind?"

I sighed. "Yeah, and now I have to take care of her until she regains her sight."

"But why?" he asked. "You weren't even the one who caused it!"

"But it was because of my insistence to win that fired up her interest in the game," I explained. "If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have tripped and fell!"

He looked at me, puzzled. "Say, Freddie, do you, by any chance... you know... like her?"

I frowned. "WHAT? No! Why would you say that?"

"But your iCarly fans think that you guys are together," he said. "If you don't like her the way they think you do, maybe you should break your promise."

"Oh, you mean the Seddie, Creddie thing?" I laughed. "Ever since our last webicon, the fans have learnt to refrain from 'over-shipping'. Their shipping comments on the website have died down along with the viewers, but we still have many other viewers watching."

"Freddie, if you take care of Sam, things will get chaotic," he exclaimed with open eyes. "The Creddie fans will get mad and the fanwar will start again! It's a vicious cycle, man!"

I sighed. "I know, but I swore to take care of her."

"If you insist, Mr. Benson," he teased. "Here're your smoothies. Blueberry Blitz for Mr. Benson and Strawberry Splat for Mrs. Benson."

"My mom isn't here today," I stated.

He rolled his eyes. "Freddie, I was referring to her."

I turned around to look at the once-blond-headed demon that was seated alone. Her eyes were no longer full of life anymore, but she looked as beautiful as... WAIT. What?

With that thought in my mind, my face twisted into a disbelieving expression.

"Go on," T-Bo pushed me. "Stop starring with those eyes. Go on, I still have customers."

I walked towards the demon, hands trembling with fear of whatever the future may hold for me. "I have to tell her that I can't keep this up for too long. But how?"

Just then, Carly and Spencer walked into the restaurant. "Hey Freddie!"

"Carly! Spencer!" I shouted in delight. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, Sam told us that she was dying of boredom and we decided to come drop by to witness her progress..." Carly replied. "... while Spencer came just to get a smoothie."

"Blueberry smoothies are awesome!" Spencer cried with the most child-like actions he could come up with. "Hey, T-Bo! Bring me a Strawberry Splat!"

I looked at him doubtfully. "I thought you said that Blueberry smoothies were awesome?"

"But I don't have to drink them all the time!" he looked at me as if I said something wrong. "No matter how good water is for your body, you can't drink it all the time, can you?"

"Actually I..." I was cut off by Carly.

Carly went over to the sleeping blonde. "Sam! Sam, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she yawned. "I'm fine; just didn't get much sleep for the past few nights."

"Come on, let's go home," Carly grabbed the blonde's hand. "I'll get you cleaned up, alright?"

"But I'm hungry..." Sam lazed around at the table, unwilling to get up. "Can we go _after_ we finish our smoothies? Please?"

Carly sighed. "Oh, alright..."

**Sam's POV**

We've just reached Carly's apartment and she already decided to give me a bath.

"You promised!" Carly pulled me towards the bathroom.

"But we just got home," I groaned. I was really unwilling to take a bath with all those water. Nope, it's not fear, Sam Puckett is never afraid. But there's something about that bathroom of hers that I don't really like. "Can we watch Girly Cow or something?"

"But you can't even see what's going on," she stated. "How would you be able to watch the show?"

Someone started talking from behind. "Carly, Freddie and I will be heading out to get some things from the garage." It sounded like Spencer.

"Okay," Carly replied. "Make sure you bring your special helmet!"

Spencer laughed. "Why would I need my special helmet? I'm old enough to go without it." Then, there was silence and a tense atmosphere. "Okay, I'll get the helmet..." Spencer surrendered.

"And now," Carly announced. "It's time for Princess Puckett to take a bath." She dragged me into the bathroom. Unfortunately, we were already in her room, so it was easy for her to bring me into that dreaded place.

While I was sitting in the tub, all covered with soap and foam, Carly asked me the stupidest question anyone has ever asked.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Do you, I don't know..." she started, hesitating as she got along. "Like Freddie?"

I burst out in laughter. "Carly, you're kidding, right? Who would ever fall for the king of the nubs?"

She kept quiet and hesitated when she spoke. "Yeah, that's a weird question, isn't it?"

"Carly," I put on a serious face. "Did you fall for that nub?"

"No, no, of course not," she said quickly.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked. "I can tell from what you just said. You're a bad liar, Carly, you can't fool me."

She sighed for the third or fourth time this day. "Yes, I... I like Freddie."

That was by far the most ridiculous but most frightening thing I've ever heard.


	11. iAm Guilty

Sam's POV

"When... did that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe it started when Freddie was so insistent on keeping his promise to you. When he told me that he swore to take care of you till your eyes recover, I guess I felt a little..."

I smirked. "Jealous?"

"Yea," she said in the most innocent voice ever. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I was puzzled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

She sounded guilty. "But I... I... I don't know, I just fell for him. I shouldn't have done that."

"Relax, Carls," I tried to comfort her. "It's not your fault you fell for the king of the nubs. He should be sorry for hypnotizing you or something. Well, at least he finally got his girl and you finally found your man."

"You really think so?" she stopped sobbing. "You don't mind?"

I laughed. "Why would I mind? This has nothing to do with me. I'm not his mother or something. But seriously, if you really like him, you should find some time to confess, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that."

"Later?" I suggested. "They're coming back soon anyway. You better make this quick too. I would rather that nub to be occupied with his new girlfriend than bothering me and nagging like mother never did."

"Okay," she heaved a sigh of relief. "Well, at least _that_ was out. It has been weighing on my chest for a very long time."

There was the sound of the door opening, "Carly, are you in here? I was wondering if... WOAH!"

I felt a towel wrapped around me as Carly let out a shriek. "Freddie, get out of here! Sam's not done yet!"

"Oops..." Freddie exclaimed. "Sorry!"

I held the towel as close to my skin as possible, hoping not to have exposed myself to anyone besides Carly. She's the closest girl friend I have and I trust her.

"What. Just. Happened?" I asked, still a little confused at the events. "Did Freddie just..."

"He's in deep trouble."

**Freddie's POV**

I never meant to barge into the bathroom like that! The door was unlocked so I thought that Carly would be cleaning the toilet or something.

"Freddo!" Spencer called out from downstairs. "Have you found Carly?"

"Yeah! She'll be down soon!" I yelled back.

If anyone besides me, Carly and Sam were to know of what I had walked into just now, I would be in deep trouble.

"Fredducini!" Sam shouted. "How could you do that?"

"I... I'm sorry, okay?" I replied. "I didn't know you were in there! The door was unlocked, so I..."

She yelled even louder. "So you just barged in without knocking?"

"Well, yeah."

Her voice toned down a little as she tried to calm down with Carly's hand on her shoulder. "Freddilina, did you... see anything?"

I thought about it. Open door. Stepped inside. Heard a scream. Apologized. Stepped back out. Face all hot and red. No way, I didn't see anything, right? "NO! I didn't see anything at all! I swear!"

"See what?" Spencer asked as he tried to fix his sculpture. "What's going on?"

"Freddie..." Sam tried to explain as she calmed herself down. "He... he... Ugh! Forget it! But, this doesn't mean that I have forgiven you yet, Benson! If I ever find that you're doing something funny again, you'll regret you ever met me..."

If not for her colorless and lifeless eyes, this scene we were in would have been even more frightening.

I stood up and backed away behind Spencer, holding up a spatula as a defensive weapon as Sam approached with the help of Carly.

"Anyway," Carly said. "Freddie, I need to talk to you."

Oh no, is she going to lecture me on why it is rude to not knock before entering a room? I hope she's not going to be my second mother.

"In private," she emphasized.

I slowly backed away from the menacing beast that just showed her teeth to me. I wouldn't want her sinking them into my flesh. Carly looked at me funny while I approached her and then followed her to the fire escape.

Somehow, I have a feeling that Carly's lecture would be much better than being in the same room as Sam. At least I wouldn't feel a sense of insecurity every time I turn my back against her.

_That blonde-headed demon has become a defenseless girl._ Yeah, right.

As we sat at the fire escape, the cold air brushed against my face. Rustling leaves swayed along with the wind, leaving trails of yellow leaves that hinted the start of a new season. I looked at Carly, who was playing with her fingers nervously. Whenever she does that, I would know that what she wanted to say was serious chiz.

"Freddie," she started. "There's something I have to tell you."

I looked at her as she avoided my glances. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just that, I've been getting some strange feelings whenever I see you taking care of Sam so much."

"Do you feel left out?" I wanted to comfort her, be a good friend and all as her eyes gave me the most awkward feelings. "If you do, maybe we can hang out more often; the three of us. Or we could..."

She interrupted me. "No, Freddie. Not those strange feelings. _These_ strange feelings."

With that, I felt a pair of cherry scented lips against mine. They came strong and clear. She likes me. Freddie Benson has finally succeeded in wooing the girl of his dreams! But, why does it feel so wrong? Is it the wind? The leaves? The atmosphere? The sunset?

No, it's not all those. The breeze that carried those crispy leaves made the atmosphere so romantic that every couple would want to share the sunset here at the fire escape if the place were to be made known. But, no matter how romantic and how right the atmosphere is, there seems to be something lacking. Something wrong. Someone wrong.

Could it be? No... It's just my imagination. Maybe I'm just too tired to be feeling anything. Yeah.

Carly broke away from me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I was just..."

"No, Carly," I placed my finger on her lips as I smiled. "That moment was perfect. I wouldn't want it in any other way."

With that, our short kiss was prolonged to an hour. It would hold a world record if it would feel like I thought it would. But I never really thought that on a moment of impulse, just to prove my feelings wrong, I did something unimaginable. Something that I should have stopped myself from doing.

The feelings weren't right. But I forced myself to date her. I dated Carly Shay and I am guilty.


	12. iWill Never Regain My Sight

Sam's POV

"What did Freddie do to you?" Spencer asked after the awkward silence that lingered in the room for the past hour. "You seem so mad at him."

"This time, it's personal," I replied. "It's a mistake that guys should never commit."

He laughed. "And what's that?"

"I can't tell, okay?" I stated. "But if I ever catch him doing it again, I'll... I'll... I'll make sure his condition will be the same as mine!"

"Woah, that's kinda harsh," Spencer exclaimed with a serious look on his face. "Why not you help me complete this sculpture? It may help you relief the anger inside."

I sighed. "Okay, but how can I help? I'm blind, remember?"

"You'll just have to sit there and..."

"Hey Spencer! We're back!" Carly said in a singing style. "Oh, hey Sam! Sorry, I didn't see you on the couch there."

I smiled, still unknowing to what had been going on at the fire escape. "It's okay, where's the dork?"

"What goes on?" speak of the devil. But the devil seems like he's sorta happy from the way he greeted. Well, sorta.

Carly giggled. "Guys, I have some pretty good news to share." Everyone, except for me, turned their heads towards her as she pulled the nub closer to her. "Freddie and I are dating."

I laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Spencer stood up from his seat and approached the couple. "If you guys are dating, that means that I will have to keep my eyes on you, Mr. Benson."

Freddie let out a nervous laugh.

"Relax, Freddo," Spencer teased. "I was just joking! I have known you for a very long time, I'm cool with the idea."

I never thought that Carly would be so quick with her moves. It was just an hour ago when she told me that she liked the nub. But now, they're already dating? It may be unbelievable, but it's the truth. Somehow, I feel this sort of strange feeling inside. Is it fear? Is it pain?

I guess Sam Puckett has finally proven something to the world: The Truth Hurts

"So, there's a lecture on recovering my sight this Saturday," I said. "Carly, will you come with me?"

"This Saturday?" she confirmed with me. "But I'm meeting up with Wendy for our science project. We still have to complete the..."

"It's okay," Freddie interrupted her. "I'll go with her."

Instead of feeling happiness that someone other than Carly is willing to spend time with me, I kind of feel a little weird... It's like I don't want to see him or something. Could it be because of the incident that happened an hour ago? Nah, I don't think so.

"I'll be fine on my own," I stated. "There's no need for you to come with me."

"But I promised to take care of you until your eyes recover." Freddie exclaimed. "Besides, I want to hear about how that lady regained her sight too."

Spencer supported him. "Yeah, Freddie will be able to ensure your safety, Sam. That way, none of us would be worried about you."

"No one is," I mumbled to myself.

**Freddie's POV**

A week had passed since the day Carly and I were announced to be dating. Nothing has changed so far besides Sam's temper which seems to have made a turn down Snappy Street. She had been growling at me for no reason and causing frequent emotional pain. But I guess that's the original Sam, right?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present you Miss Krystal," the emcee announced while the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm sure you have had your lunch by now," she greeted. "If you haven't there's a huge buffet that's going to be held at the end of this lecture for you to enjoy."

Sam groaned. "It better be good."

I laughed as Miss Krystal continued her speech. "Most of the people here today are suffering from the same fate as me. I'm sure you would like to learn the secrets to how I have regained my sight. Well, let me start my story from the beginning.

"One fine day, I was out playing basketball with my friends. It was such an enjoyable game that we were too engrossed in it to realize what the game would have done to me. Halfway through the game, I was struck by the ball on my head."

The crowd started to murmur about themselves. I'm sure that they must have had a similar experience.

"Then, like all of you, I dreamt of a man," she continued. "No, not a man, but an angel. His name was Mitch. He told me that something was taken away from me so that I would have to earn it back through learning. But what did he mean? What do I have to learn? How do I go about learning it?"

Sam seemed to be engrossed with this lecture as she leaned forward to try to listen to it clearer.

"By the time I woke up, I became blind," the crowd gasped, probably at the familiarity of the story. "It was a nightmare for me. To become blind just overnight was a huge blow to me. I was very active before I lost my sight; I often went outdoors and played games with my friends. But once I lost my sight, I had a thought: Everything was over. I had nothing anymore. I shut myself out from my friends, afraid to be seen as some kind of monster, or a handicapped or disabled person. Because of this, I missed out the opportunity to learn."

"What does she mean?" Sam mumbled to herself.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to assure her, "I'm sure that she'll reveal it very soon."

"Then, when I thought that all was lost, I met Paul," Miss Krystal continued as she smiled with pride. "May we invite Paul to come up on stage?"

The crowd cheered as a man with blonde hair who was sitting at the front row stood up and stepped up the stage. The cheering became louder as Paul and Krystal hugged each other.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, blind to the happenings around her. "Why are people cheering?"

"Paul and Krystal are..." I tried to put it into words. "They're hugging each other."

"Oh," she said, leaving an awkward silence between us.

The crowd finally stopped cheering as Krystal waved her hands in the air to signal to them to quiet down. "As I was saying, when I met Paul, everything changed. He taught me how to read Braille, how to defend myself and how to use my other senses effectively to tell what's happening around us. And, while we were at it... we fell in love."

Once again, the crowd cheered as loudly as ever.

"The next thing we knew, my sight was back," she continued. "Mitch then appeared one last time to tell me that I have learnt my lesson. I guess you guys know what the lesson is, eh?"

"I have to learn to..." Sam froze at the last word.

"To love," I completed her sentence for her. We were caught in an awkward situation, time seemed to stand still as we sat by each other, speechless at what we just found out.

Miss Krystal wasn't done with her lecture though, "Now that you know the lesson that you have to learn, I wish you all good luck! Thank you for attending my lecture."

"I can't believe this," Sam sat there, dumbfounded. "I will never get my sight back!"


	13. iNeed to Find a Way Out

Sam's POV

"I can't believe this, I will never get my sight back!" I exclaimed, still dumbstruck by the lecture while the others were happily enjoying the buffet. "There's no hope now, I will never be normal again!"

"What are you saying, Sam?" Freddie asked. "Miss Krystal already taught us what to do. You'll just have to fall in love with the perfect guy who loves you back and your eyes will be cured!"

I turned my head to him as I put on a frown. "Don't you get it, Freddie? I will never find the perfect guy! No one will ever love me! I am aggressive, abrasive, vicious; everything a girl should never be!"

"But you're special, Sam," Freddie tried to comfort me. "I know you will find a guy who is suitable for you and you guys would be the perfect couple." He stood up. "Let me go get you some food. I bet you're hungry after that lecture."

"But you don't understand," I mumbled to myself as he left. "I don't want some other guy."

**Freddie's POV**

Sam has been acting strange since we had that little talk about her not getting her sight back. She's become quieter and seemed to be in a daze.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked as I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm fine," she replied, continuing to move on even without me.

"Sam!" I yelled. She turned around, seeming to be surprised. "Where are you going?"

Her eyes large, shocked to hear that I have already stopped walking. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you stopped." She walked towards me.

"It's okay," I accepted her apology. "You seem dazed, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied.

I sighed. "Alright, if you have any problems, you can always talk to me about it. I'll always be..."

A hand appeared on my mouth, preventing me from making any noise. But there was something between that hand and my mouth, something smelly.

"Freddie! Where are you?"

Oh no, it's sleeping...

... gas.

**Sam's POV**

I was blindfolded; I could tell that there was something on my face. When I woke up, I found that I was in a unfamiliar surrounding. There were voices out there, but none of them sounded like Freddie's. I was getting worried.

"Freddie? Are you there?"

Something moved beside me as I heard someone groan. "Sam? Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm right here," I replied. "But as for where we are, I don't know. It seems that we're in an enclosed area though. There are echoes everywhere."

"Argh," he exclaimed. "I should have been more careful. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I..."

"Great," a female voice expressed. "You're up. How's life?"

I recognize that voice anywhere. "Missy?"

"At least someone knows my name," she said. "How are you, Sam? Is life tough enough?"

"Well, yeah," I snarled. "Haven't you heard? I've lost my sight. What else do you want from us?"

She laughed maliciously. "I was sent on the School At Sea trip by your little boyfriend there, what else do I want from you? I want revenge, I want your life, I want your friends!"

"I guess you're in a worse condition than me," I mocked. "Are you deaf or something? Firstly, Fredpus here is _not_ my boyfriend. Secondly, why would you want my life? I am _blind_, and being blind is not what I want. If you want to have my life, you can take it for all you want!"

"Sam, it's no use talking to a person like that," Freddie said. "Don't waste your energy. We might as well find a way out of here."

"There's no way you can escape from my captivity. There are guards everywhere, there's no escape!" Missy exclaimed. "Besides, the decision of your release is in the hands of your best friend."

I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Your dear friend Carly will have to consider being my best friend again," Missy replied. "And not just that, I will replace Sam as the co-host of iCarly."

I yelled at her without thinking. "All you want is fame and friends? You're just a pathetic loner! Carly will never agree to this!"

She laughed.

"Why is she laughing?" I asked Freddie. "She's not supposed to laugh..."

"I have already called your good friend Carly," she said. "From the looks of things, she's likely to say yes to my offer."

"Likely?" Freddie tried to confirm what he just heard.

She sighed. "She hasn't replied me yet, but she seems to have decided already. Things aren't looking so good for you, Sam Puckett."

I gritted my teeth. "Say what you want, Missy, but you're not going to replace my as Carly's best friend. It's never going to happen!"

"Yeah," Freddie supported me. "We will never host iCarly with you."

"We'll see," she left the room. I'm just glad that the door wasn't locked. But I guess that those who underestimate their opponents overestimate themselves.

Freddie fidgeted as he was beside me. Soon, I felt something at my hands and I let out a little shriek.

"What's that?" I asked. "I felt something on my hands."

Freddie laughed. "Don't worry, that was just me. I'm trying to remove the ropes on our arms."

"Oh," I replied.

"There, it's done. Can you help me with mine now?" he begged. "It's getting a little uncomfortable here without any light reaching my eyes."

"Sure," I tried my best to release him from the grasp of the ropes. "There, all done."

I could hear his feet moving. "Come on, let's go."


	14. iWant to Tell You

Sam's POV

"Can we go slower? I can't catch up," I said. "I'm _blind_, remember?"

"Which reminds me, why didn't you remove your blindfold?" he asked.

I panted. "Does it matter?"

We ran distances like miles. With guards behind us, it's kinda impossible to take a break unless if you have a death wish.

"Ahh!" I tripped and fell face down on the ground. "That hurt."

"We're gaining on them!" one of the guards shouted. This is not good. _Not_ good.

"Come on, come on," Freddie tried to pull me up. "Let's go."

I struggled to get up, but the weight on my ankle prevents me from doing that. "I don't think I can make it, you go first. I catch up with you later."

"No," he said firmly. "If we're going to go, we're going together. Come on, I'll carry you."

With that, I was up in his arms. "Just let me be, go and save yourself."

He didn't reply. He just kept on running and running...

...till we both fell down with a loud thud. "Ouch," he groaned.

"Freddie, you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, just..."

"You have no where to run now, you're surrounded by guards," the leader of the guards exclaimed.

I sighed. "We're doomed."

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam, Sam," I tried to wake her up from her slumber. "Wake up!"

"Yeah?" she asked groggily. "What's up?"

I whispered proudly. "I've found a way to escape. And this time, it will really work."

"Okay," she replied. "What's the plan?"

"You'll distract the guards first, then, I'll spring up from the back and hit them in their faces. They wouldn't know what hit them!" I whispered to her. "It'll work, trust me."

"Breakfast time!" a guard came into the room. "I bet you guys are hungry because I am totally famished!"

Sam stood up and said enthusiastically, "Hey, can you release me from these ropes? I can't eat while I'm still tied up."

"What do you think I am?" he asked. "I won't fall for your trick that easily!"

Just then, I found the perfect chance to initiate the plan. I stood up and jumped on the guard, trying to knock him unconscious.

"Why you..." he tried to resist, but Sam managed to hit his head with her own on time. But our troubles have just begun as more guards flooded the room.

"Hi-yah!" I kicked them hard and strong as Sam tried to aim and hit them. It seemed as though it was a difficult job for her as she tried her best to strike them in their heads even though she was blind. But when she missed her target, she hit a metal cupboard and it fell on top of her.

"SAM!"

**Carly's POV**

Is there nothing I can do to help them? Missy said that if I she replaces Sam on iCarly as well as her place in my heart as best friend, she would let her and Freddie go. But should I agree to her request? Oh, it's all my fault... I hope they're okay...

Just then, the phone rang.

"Carly!" Spencer yelled, his voice echoing throughout the apartment. "Can you get that for me?"

"Okay!" I yelled back. I looked down at the ringing phone with fear. But I knew what to expect. "Hello?"

"Have you made a decision?" Missy asked on the other end. "Will you join me?"

Three days have passed since the both of them went missing. Three days have passed since she kidnapped them. Three days since she had called me for my answer.

"I... I..." I gulped down my saliva in fear. "I'll do it."

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam, Sam! Can you hear me?" I shook her lifeless body by the shoulders.

"Freddifer?" she asked. "Is that you?"

I was glad that she was still alive. "Sam, please hang on, you'll be alright. We'll be out very soon."

"Well, well," Missy entered the room. "I guess the girl that I will soon replace is hanging on a thin life line. It's best so, at least there wouldn't be any clashes in identity or any probing. I'll just tell them that Miss Puckett has passed away. It's an easy lie and a good one too."

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Are you happy now?"

She laughed. "Why such a long face? I've come to tell you that you are free. Your dear friend, or should I say, my best friend Carly Shay has agreed to let me replace Sam as her new best friend and her new co-host."

I glared at her.

"What's wrong?" she taunted. "You're free to go now."

"Missy Robinson," I called her name as I continued glaring at her. "I swear, once we get out of here, we'll call the cops on you, tell them what you have done to us and you will be drowning in our pool filled with vengeance."

She laughed. "You don't scare me."

"Oh really?" I glared at her for one last time, using Sam's signature move that will guarantee emotional pain. "Come on, Sam, let's go."

I pulled her up to my back, trying to carry her and preventing her from falling all at the same time. Missy had already left the room along with the rest of the guards, leaving Sam and I alone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be kidnapped."

"It's not your fault," I assured her.

She struggled to say what she wanted to say. "Go, leave without me. I can't hold on much longer."

"Did you really think that I would leave you behind?" I asked, looking down at her dirty face as I wiped the tears off of it. "I will never leave you alone, Sam. Never."

"Go," she insisted. "Just, go."

"For the last time, no," I stayed firm on my stand.

She coughed real hard, seeming to be nearly out of breath.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked, anxious about her condition. "Hang on, I'll get you out of here."

She coughed some more.

"Sam!" I placed her flat on the ground. "You've got to hang on. Don't you love to call me names? Freddifer? Freddison? Fredemame? Fredlina? Come on, go ahead, call me names for all you want. Just, hang on!"

"Fred...di...fer..." she tried her best to make a sound, but she just coughed even harder.

I look at her worn out face, thinking of ways I can help her. "Sam, do you remember about the lecture a few days ago? You were afraid that no one would love you, right?"

She looked tired, almost breathless.

"Actually, I was just forcing myself to love Carly. I just wanted to forget you. I just couldn't accept the fact that you're the one that I... that I... I... Sam, I love you!"

A/N: Dear all, thanks for your awesome reviews! I love you all! Seriously. Anyways, I would be going for a holiday for the next week, so I wouldn't be able to update for a while. But no worries. I'll be right back by Friday the 10th. Apologies... :(


	15. iCan See

Freddie's POV

"Sam, Sam! You've got to hang on," she was unconscious. "I'll get you out of here soon!"

I tried to pick her up again, this time, I made sure that she would be able to get on my back properly. Although she keeps slipping off from my back, I was able to carry her for a few metres before she falls.

"Sam, keep yourself awake," I tried to wake her up. "Remember the times when we played Meat Golf so that you would lose your cravings for meat? And the time when we played Cupcake Slap and you had to drink pickle juice which you ended up enjoying?"

There was no response.

"Come on, Sam," I tried to wake her up from her unconscious state. "Wake up, you know you want to yell at me, or scream at me. Tell me that I'm a nub, I'm a dork, I'm a geek, a nerd, anything! Just, wake up!"

Still no response.

As I ran through the building, there was no one in sight. All the guards have escaped, the building was empty. There wasn't even anyone who would guide us out of here.

I reached for my pockets while still carrying Sam on my back. Just as I thought! They took away my phone!

"Missy Robinson, I swear that if anything bad happens to Sam, you are done for!" I yelled out into the empty building. "UGH!"

"Ouch..." Sam groaned.

"Sam?" I asked as I put her down flat on the ground. "Are you okay? I tried to wake you up, but you were unconscious. They took my phone, so I can't call for the ambulance. But I'm sure that I'll get you back out there soon, just hang on, okay?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "You can have my phone. It's in my right pocket. I made sure that they wouldn't take it just in case."

I reached for her pocket and there it was – our life saver. I immediately dialed for an ambulance and soon enough, they arrived.

"Sir, sir, where are you?" a man from the paramedics called out, voice echoing throughout the room.

"We're here!" I yelled back in the direction of where the voice came from. "Please, help her, she's in a lot of pain. You've got to save her."

They entered the room with a stretcher and placed her on it. After which, we were taken to the ambulance, finally escaping from that terrible place.

**Carly's POV**

"I sure hope they're alright," I said.

"Of course they will be. They're Freddie and Sam," Spencer comforted me. "Besides, that Missy girl promised you that they would be fine. I'm sure she will keep her promise."

I sighed. "Yeah, she will keep her promise for Freddie, but as for Sam, I doubt so. She's shown much hatred for her, so much that she would love to get rid of her and make sure she never exists. Oh, it's all my fault. I should have believed Sam when she told me that Missy was out to get rid of her. Argh... I am such a poor friend."

Spencer placed his hands on my shoulder, "I know you're upset and worried, but you just have to trust them. They would be alright."

"I hope so."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Good afternoon, sir and ma'am. I am Joe Johnson from the local authorities. Is this the Shay residence?"

"Yes," Spencer replied.

"Your friends Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett have been injured and are in the hospital right now," he started. "We seek your assistance in the investigation."

Mrs. Benson then popped out behind the police. "Come on, my son's life is in danger. Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the apartment door as soon as I could. I can't believe this, it's all my fault...

**Sam's POV**

"Where am I?" I looked around me. I was in some sort of white containment room with no one in sight. I was all alone. "Is this heaven?"

"No," a voice said, almost shocking the soul out of me. Wait, I recognized that voice.

"Wait, Mitch?" I asked. "Is that you?"

He laughed. "Of course it's me, your favorite little angel. So, how's it going?"

"Not good," I replied. "I still haven't regained my sight yet. But at least I know what I have to do to get it back."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

This time, I was the one laughing. "I attended a lecture by one of your previous victims who have already recovered and found that I just have to learn how to..."

I was interrupted by him. "No, not that. I meant the 'haven't regained your sight' part."

"Huh?" I was puzzled.

"You've already learnt the lesson!" he said. "How could you still be blind? Don't tell me my spell didn't work."

"Wait, what?" I was confused. "I've already learnt my lesson? Since when?"

He smiled. "Since your little boyfriend told you he liked you. Didn't you hear him? Oh, right, you were unconscious."

"What happened?" I asked. "And by the way, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Okay, while you were fighting to stay alive," he started. "Your friend, that Fredward Benson, said that he liked you."

I smiled. "Really? But... what if he just said that to make sure that I would stay awake?"

"I don't know about that," he replied. "But all I know is that he really likes you and now, your sight is back. You can see totally clear now."

"Well, thanks for the help. But anyway, I still don't think I should keep my hopes up. I will try to stay as normal as I can. Things aren't gonna be the same since that incident."

"True, good luck though," he said. "And goodbye, I don't think I'll see you again."

I smiled. "Me neither. Bye!"

"Sam..." that voice...

"Sam!" that familiar voice...

"Freddie, don't worry, the doctor said that she's going to be alright."

"Why is she still stirring in her sleep?"

"She's probably having a nightmare..."

I opened my eyes slowly, the blurred vision of my surroundings made me feel even more tired, but I just have to feel what it's like to see everything. I want to know...

"Freddie..."


	16. iJust Know It

Freddie's POV

"Freddie..." Sam mumbled as her eyes started to open up. "Carly... Spencer... Mom? Wait, mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, cupcake," she said as though it was obvious. "How are you doing?"

Sam replied grumpily. "I'm fine, I guess. It's still a bit blurry though..."

"What's blurry?" I asked while I was still holding her hand. "Are you feeling okay? Is it your head?"

"No," she tried to get up. "You guys all look blurry."

I smiled. "Oh, it must have been the aneasthetic medicine that the doctor..." then it hit me. "Sam, did you just say..."

"Yes, my sight's back," she smiled as she looked around and tried to reach Carly. "Carls, you did not agree to whatever Missy asked for, did you?"

She looked down at Sam awkwardly as she nodded slowly. Sam just laid back against the wall, eyes wide open, unwilling to accept reality. I'm sure she felt both shock and relief as her eyes were holding back tears.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked from behind Carly. "Maybe Carly and I should leave first. Have a good rest. Get well soon!"

Mrs. Puckett seemed as though she was running late. "I have to go too. I'm going to be late for my date."

"Why not we give you a lift?" Spencer offered.

"That would be great," she replied. "I would have asked you for a date if not for your flat butt."

"I don't have flat butt," he twisted his body to look at his bossoms. "It's like two fresh apples down here."

Everyone just stood there in awkwardness.

"Maybe I should... go get the car," Spencer said sadly while he left the room.

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something to get you back on iCarly," Carly finally said something. "Maybe we can..."

"I'm not unhappy about the fact that Missy is replacing me on iCarly," Sam interrupted Carly. "I'm unhappy about the fact that Missy is going to replace me as your best friend."

Carly tried to explain. "But you will always be my best friend."

"I know, but I can't help feeling a sense of insecurity," she replied. "She's going to be around you all day and at all times of day while I'm going to have to keep a distance from you because she's your new best friend. She's crazy, Carly. If she wants you to stay with her, she wants it to happen forever."

"Don't worry, Sam," she assured her. "I will never let her replace you as my best friend. It will never happen, I promise."

"If you say so," Sam replied.

Just then, Carly's phone rang. "Uh huh, okay. We will be there in five minutes. See you!"

"Spencer called?" I asked.

"Yeah. Mrs. Puckett, we'll have to go," she called. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Freddie, get well soon, Sam!" she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

I turned to take a look at Sam who decided to avoid me as I had that 'special moment' with Carly which didn't feel as special anymore.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked her as her head remained at the position it was in. "Are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, of course I'm not," she replied, still not looking at me. "I'm fine. Just, let me be."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she was still not turning back. "Get well soon."

Then, something hit my head while I turned around to face the door. "Freddie."

"Yes?" I asked, turning around to face a sobbing blonde. "Err... Sam, are you alright? You've got... those things on your cheek."

"Freddie, I can't take it anymore," she cried even harder. "I'm going to lose my best friend. I'm going to lose everything I have to that... that... sinister friend-thief. I can't believe this."

"It's okay," I placed my arms around her as she cried on my shirt. "Everything will be fine. I'm still here, remember?"

She cried harder.

"Do you remember what I said to you back then when we were kidnapped?" I asked. "You were fainting from the injuries you had."

"You told me to hang on," she replied. "And you just kept repeating yourself."

"No, there was something else I said."

"What did you say?" she asked, genuinely out of confusion.

I smiled as her sobs became much softer and her breathing became normal. "I love you."

She released herself from my grasp and looked at me with eyes full of surprise. Then, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That was the funniest joke ever, Fredbag," she laughed.

"That... wasn't a joke..." I tried to explain to her. "I really meant what I said."

She stopped laughing. Within a second, she was under the covers.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything," she started sobbing again. "You shouldn't feel that way. It's a mistake. You love Carly and you will always feel that way to her. Only to her."

I frowned as I tried to remove the covers from her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You have always loved Carly," she replied. "You are only feeling a sense of sympathy towards me. I don't need anyone's sympathy, Freddie. My sight has recovered. I am well again."

"But I'm not sympathizing with you," I exclaimed. "I really really love you."

"It's a crush," she removed the covers on her own with much force while she stares into my eyes. "Just like what you felt for Carly before you guys dated. And just like her, I will never like you that way."

I looked into her tear-stained eyes as she tried to hide under the covers again.

"I know you don't feel that way," I said boldly. "I can tell from the way you are hiding from me."

"I'm not hiding from you," she yelled from under the covers. "And, I still insist that I will never like you that way."

"Sam," I gave it a final shot. "I love you and there's nothing that's going to change it. Carly was a mistake and I admit that I forced myself to like her because I was afraid that I'll fall for you. But right now, I'm clear with who I love and that person is you. Nothing will ever change that fact. I just know it."


	17. iFollow Because I Care

Sam's POV

The king of the nubs has been following me around these days. I still can't believe that he and Carly actually broke up. I was watching them rehearse for iCarly. Carly wanted to let me have a sneak preview of the show and be their audience. Then Carly decided that she wanted to break the news of them dating during one of the segments, but Fredbag decided to initiate the break up then.

"_But why, Freddie?" Carly pleaded. "I thought we were in love?"_

"_I'm sorry, Carly," he replied. "I love another."_

_Both Carly and my mouths were open wide. Carly was shocked by the fact that he wants to break up with her while I was shocked by the fact that he was serious about what he said at the hospital._

"_What?" Carly and I said at the same time._

_I gave him a death glare, signalling to him not to mention what happened between us. He seemed to have caught that signal as he avoided the question when Carly asked who it was._

"_I can't tell," he exclaimed. "It's a secret."_

"_A secret?" Carly was definitely not calm. "You're breaking up with me because you've fallen for another girl and you're keeping her name a secret?"_

_He almost gave in, but his eyes were shut tight to prevent the secret from getting out._

"_Tell me!" Carly yelled, her arms holding on to his as though it was for dear life. "If you tell me, I'll give up!"_

"_Okay, okay!" he finally gave in. He took a glimpse at me while my arms formed a huge 'cross' and mouthing 'no' at the same time. When Carly turned back and looked at me, I withdrew my arms once I took notice. "She's... she's... she's Sa-"_

_I thought of something quickly. "It's Sandra."_

"_Sandra?" Carly turned back and looked at me. "Who's Sandra?"_

"_The girl from Freddie's Spanish class," I made up a lie. "She's older than Freddie so he didn't have the courage to ask her out. Right, Freddie?"_

_He smiled in relief. "Right! Right! That's it, I was scared."_

"_Really?" Carly seemed to doubt us. "So... what did she have that I didn't? Why did you choose her instead of me?"_

_He glanced at me again. But this time, he was smiling. Why was he smiling?_

"_She has the sweetest smile in the world which brightens up every street in my world," he started. "Her hair just makes the most beautiful waves on the sea ashamed. Her eyes are the brightest stars which never dies out and her voice is even sweeter than the sound of birds in the morning."_

"_She's not that awesome, Carly," I tried to comfort her as her grasp on Freddie loosened. She seemed as though she was about to faint. "You're better than her by a thousand times. I've seen her and I am sure of what I said."_

_She sighed. "It's time I gave in. Freddie, there's something I've been wanting to tell you too."_

_The dork nodded._

"_I've fallen for another guy too," Carly blushed. "All the time when we were together, I realized that I didn't like you for who you are. I just liked you because of your committment towards Sam and your sense of responsibility."_

"_Then why didn't you initiate the break up?" Freddie asked._

"_I thought that you would be upset about it," she added. "You've had a crush on me since forever and I thought you would be heartbroken to find that the girl that you can finally hold as a girlfriend is breaking up with you because she doesn't like you."_

_I lifted my right brow, "So, Freducation was just your bacon?"_

"_Well, yeah. I guess you can say that. But I'm still sorry that history got to repeat itself. It was the circumstances and situations an-"_

"_I understand," he replied. "We're still best friends, right?"_

"_Of course," Carly smiled. "Come on, let's have a best friends hug. You too, Sam."_

_When we gathered around, ready for that one big hug, Missy Robinson just had to enter the studio. "Oh, I can see that you guys are having a group hug."_

"_It's just a hug, Missy," I snapped._

_Having a smug on her face, I knew she was up to no good. "What are you doing here, Samantha?"_

"_It's Sam."_

"_I don't care," she walked towards Carly. "Oh, best friend. Why didn't you give me a call when you were having the rehearsal? I thought we were best friends and the hosts of iCarly?"_

"_It was a sneak peek, actually," Carly replied._

"_A sneak peek, huh," she smirked. "Then, why didn't you invite me? I am part of the show too, right?"_

_Freddalupe wanted to rebutt, but I pulled him back from jumping into the pot of touble soup._

"_Since the show hasn't started yet, why not you join in for the rehearsal," I suggested. "I'll be on my way. Bye Carls, bye Fredickson."_

"_I'll come with you," the nub called out as I left the room._

_I shrugged and allowed him to follow, leaving a smirking malicious Missy Robinson with my best friend._

"Will you stop following me?" I begged him. "You've been following me everyday since five days ago!"

He kept quiet as usual.

"Why are you doing this?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"Because I love you and I want you to know that," he said something finally. But it wasn't something I wanted to hear.

I sighed. "If you continue to be on my tail, I swear I would punch you right in the gut!"

"You just did that two hours ago," he replied. "And frankly speaking, I'm used to it already."

"Okay, fine," I said. "If you continue to follow me around, I would jump down this bridge and drown right in front of you, I swear!"

His eyes grew wide.

"Now go!" I yelled in his face, but he stood still, seeming shocked.

"You would rather die than spend time with me?" he asked.

It hit me hard like a baseball bat in my face. I never thought he would ask me that. Of course I didn't mean it in that way, but I just wanted him to stop following me. "I... I didn't mean it that way... I just wanted to say that-"

"I can't believe you said that, Sam," he interrupted me while he seemed lost in thoughts. "For the many years I tried to get Carly to be my girlfriend, she never said things so harshly before."

He seemed really broken but it wasn't my fault! He misinterpreted my sentences, so it's not my fault he's broken, right?

"Freddie, I-"

"It's okay," he hung his head. "I get it. I'll be on my way home now. Guess I'll see you tomorrow..."

I looked at him as he left, head still hanging and feet being dragged along the ground. I've never seen him so devastated before, was it really my fault? I hope he crosses the road fast though because there's a truck headed his way at full spe- Wait, there's a what?

"LOOK OUT!"


	18. iKnow Who's Mitch

Freddie's POV

"LOOK OUT!"

I turned back to find myself pulled back to the pedestrian pavement. "Sam?"

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" she yelled in my face, but in a less angry manner than you would think she would be. "You almost died!"

I held her in a deep embrace, leaving her speechless.

"What are you doing, you king of the nubs?" she yelled again as she struggled to push me away from the embrace. "Let go of me, now!"

"If I'm the king of the nubs, you're the queen," I whispered in her ear. "I love you, more than anything in the world."

She stopped struggling. "Why did you follow me for the past few days anyway? What can you gain from that?"

"Your trust," I replied. "Your love."

She giggled. "You're still a nub."

I smiled. "And you're still as adorable as ever."

"Cut the mush, Frediffer," she teased. "It doesn't make our relationship any different."

"Does it?" I asked as our lips collided...

**Carly's POV**

"And this concludes our webshow for tonight," I smiled at the camera. "Remember to click the button below to submit comments on tonight's webshow."

"We want to hear your honest opinions!" Missy shouted from behind.

I placed a serious look on my face for effect. "But don't be too honest..." Then, I smiled again as Freddie zoomed out on us.

"And... we're clear!" he yelled. "Nice show. But it would have been better if..."

"Freddie," I interrupted him before he'd offend the new co-host. "Was that your mother calling?"

"No, I didn't hear her," he replied.

I winked at him. "But I heard the whistle."

"Oh, right," he got the message. "I'll be down in a minute!" he yelled.

When I was sure that Freddie was gone, I turned back to face my never-to-be-best-friend with a fake smile. "The show tonight was great, you should probably go home now. It's kind of late."

"Why not we hang out at the Groovie Smoothie's?" she avoided the topic. "Come on, it's been a long time since I've been there. The School At Sea trip lasted for an entire year, I kind of miss Mr. Bo's smoothies."

"Er, sure," I tried to be nice.

As we hopped down the stairs, we heard laughter and giggles coming from the living room.

"I'm so gonna catch you this time!" Sam giggled.

"Oh no you don't," Freddie teased. "Time's almost up and you're no where near me!"

A loud laughter filled the air. "Oh really? I know exactly where you are... THERE!"

"Ouch!" Freddie yelped. "Sam!"

"Sorry..." she apologized. "Maybe we should do this more often, you look better on the floor than running about."

"No, I don- Did you peek through the blindfolds?" he asked.

She hid them in her pocket. "Of course not, I'm no cheater."

He glared.

"Yes, I did," she confessed as she pulled out the blindfold from her pockets.

"What? They're see-through?" he yelled.

"They were for free!" she exclaimed, chewing on the fat cake that she took from my kitchen. Those were my fat cakes. Low fat fat cakes.

He glared even firmer.

"What? The store's security cameras were down, what can I say?" she made it sound like it was obvious. "They're just lucky I didn't buy a single thing from their store."

"I bet they were," I stated. "Hey, were you guys playing 'Blind Mice' again?"

The moment Sam saw Missy, I swear her face turned as dark as the color of Lewbert's wart. "Where are you guys going?"

"The Groovie Smoothie's," Missy grinned. "We're gonna have some best friends time together. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good," Sam replied.

Missy smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you and Carly aren't best friends anymore. Oops."

That girl is so evil. "So... erm... Why were you guys playing 'Blind Mice' again? Aren't you afraid that history would repeat itself? You know... that time when you were really blind because of that game?"

"Ugh," she replied. "It was a hoax. I wasn't even really blind. It was that angel dude named Mitch."

"Mitch?" Oh my god, _the_ Mitch? That angel whose definition of 'wings' are barbequed and delicious? "What happened?"

She sat down on the couch and continued chewing on her Low Fat Fat Cake while she spoke. "He was the one who made me blind. It doesn't really cause blindness when you hit your head on the ground real hard. It was just him. He told me in a dream that he wanted me to learn something. Ugh, that guy was a nutcase."

"What did you have to learn?" I asked, getting more curious as ever. Not even Missy's Can-we-go-yet would get me moving.

But this time, Freddie spoke for Sam for her mouth was full of Low Fat goodness. "We were at the lecture by a victim of Mitch's powers who recovered and realized that the only way to get her sight back was for her to learn to love."

I smiled. "So, the news of you guys dating actually got Sam's sight back?"

"No," Sam's mouth was no longer as full. "It was his dumb confession during the kidnap." She took a glance at Missy. "He confessed like a nub and the angels in heaven were touched by his dorkish speech."

"So _I_ was the one who got your sight back?" Missy was almost screaming then. She seemed like her heart was about to stop beating when her eyes were full of anger towards herself. "I should have just kidnapped one of you!"

"We're still here," Sam stated. "We can still hear you."

Missy seemed really mad at herself. "I don't care, does it matter? Carly's my best friend now and she will forever be, right? Carly?"

She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Erm... I..."

"Carly, you're going to be my best friend and I'm going to be the co-host of iCarly forever!" she yelled. "I have to be! I _have to_!"

"Dude, chillax," Sam placed her hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. "The world's not ending yet until 2012."

"No, the world's not ending," Freddie exclaimed. "It's impossible for the world to end so soon. According to the scientists working at the National Bureau of Earth Discovery, the world wouldn't end so soon because of the carbo-"

Sam smiled. "Frednerd, we don't need your nerd talk right now."

He just kept quiet.

"Carly," Missy called. "Let's go to the Groovie Smoothie's right now. I need a smoothie."

"Okay..." I complied.

But while we were making our way towards the door. Something happened. Something bad happend.

"MISSY!"

A/N: Is my fic getting boring now...? I'm starting to feel that I'm kind of running out of awesome ideas since most of my chapters contain an accident scene. Hahas... Life is full of accidents...


	19. iProve Her Words

Missy's POV

"MISSY!"

"Ouch," I yelped as my head hit the wall. I was too busy trying to get Carly to go to the Groovie Smoothie's with me that I totally didn't see that wall coming my way. Okay, sure I was the one who walked into it, but I thought the door was that way...

Anyways, the moment I felt this gooey substance of some sort on my head the place I bumped it, it totally freaked me out.

"Blood..." I fainted.

There were voices everywhere around me, everyone yelling my name, desperate to get me to wake up. I could hear them, but I couldn't see them or feel them or anything. I fainted, remember?

"Missy Robinson," amidst the yelling voices around me, there came one which was calm and collected. It was a man's voice. At first, I thought it may have been Spencer, but Spencer's voice doesn't sound that... weird...

"Who are you?" I tried sounding him out.

There came a short laugh. "I'm Mitch, your angel."

"Mitch?" it rang a bell. "You're that angel who took away Sam's sight and only returned it to her after Freddie confessed, aren't you?"

"Wow, news sure travel fast," he appeared behind me as I turned around, trying to find him. "I'm sure you know what I came here for, don't you?"

"You want my sight?" I asked.

He laughed as though he knew I was going to say that. "You're a pretty smart girl. But that's not the only thing I came here for. The reason why I want your sight is because of your know-it-all attitude. It kind of displeases me and the gods above. So, they sent me here to earn my wings."

"Your angel wings?" I looked at his empty back. "You want me to learn how to love so you can earn your stupid wings?"

"Not angel wings, dear," he smiled. "Chicken wings, more precisely barbequed ones."

"Well, I'm not going to do your dirty work," I stated, folding my arms. "Plus, I already know how to love."

He laughed as if it was a joke. "Love is not about possessing someone, it's about sharing joy with the people around you, my dear. If you don't even understand that, no matter how many 'friends' you have, you're never going to receive their love."

"Do you really think I'm going to listen to a lonely man like you?" I mocked him.

"Even if you don't, it doesn't matter," he placed his hands together in front of him. "It's your loss."

I looked at his eyes with boubt. But it was the truth that he spoke, he didn't lie about the blinding.

"Oops," he looked at his watch. "Look at the time. I have to go report to the gods right now, bye!" With that, a bright light blinded me and everything went black...

"Missy..."

"Missy... Are you alright?"

"Relax, she's gonna be fine. The doctor said so himself."

I groaned as I awoke from my dream. "What happened?"

"Dear god, you're alright!" Carly exclaimed, now that I was conscious, I could recognize her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, except for my hea-" I realized something as my eyes were open. "Oh my god, am I blind? That Mitch guy wasn't kidding? What is this? Some kind of joke?"

Sam's voice was booming from behind the rest. "I knew this would happen! See, I told you guys."

"Sam, you're not helping," Freddie exclaimed.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Carly, am I on your bed?"

"Yes, Missy," she replied. "Everything's gonna be fine. I'll help you find someone that you'll like and you would be fine again."

Sam sighed. "Carls, it's not that easy. It's not just about finding some guy who is willing to love her, she has to be able to accept him and love him too. It's kind of a difficult task since she has to learn it on her own."

"Then, how would I be able to help her?" Carly asked.

"We can't," she stated. "She has to do it on her own. I'm sure Mitch told you that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, sure he did," I snapped. "But he didn't tell me how to love."

Sam sighed for the thousandth time. "That's the whole point of the _learning_."

"Oh," I replied. "But how am I going to find some guy who would love me and I would learn to love from?"

"Hey," Carly asked. "Didn't you say that Jonah guy was hot?"

"What? Jonah?" Sam snickered. "That Cheater of a Chicken is only fit to be on a wedgie bounce!"

I was too busy thinking about him to worry about Sam's comment. "But he's cute."

"If Jonah will help in this, it doesn't matter if he's a chicken or a cheater. Or both," Carly exclaimed. "Come on guys, let's go get a cure for Missy."

"But Carly," I groaned. "Will you please stay here and accompany me? I'm afraid of the dark."

Sam let out a laugh. "I thought you were only seasick. Now the dark offends you too?"

"Shut up, Puckett," I snapped.

"Okay, okay," she replied. "Come on, Frediffer, let's go."


	20. iBelieve in Love At First Sight

Freddie's POV

"Jonah," I tried to talk some sense into that guy. "We really need your help."

"But I don't even know that person," he made up some lame excuse. "And once bitten, twice shy. I wouldn't want to be on that wedgie bounce again."

Sam caught his glare and shook her fist in front of his face to warn him.

"Okay, okay," he surrendered. "I'll do it."

"Good," Sam smiled triumphantly. "Don't worry about the wedgie bounce, Jonah. It's under maintenance. But it'll go right back on live if you break your promise."

He looked at me pathetically as he was pushed towards Bushwell Plaza by my girlfriend's threatening smirks.

"We're here," I announced. "Let's go."

"Where does she live?" Jonah asked.

Sam replied. "She doesn't live here, but she's staying here for the time being because of her condition."

"What condition?" he raised his brow.

"You'll see," we both said at the same time. I guess it's kind of a little thing Sam and I share, and I would never trade it with anything in the world.

We travelled up the elevator after the howls of the angry doorman, Lewbert.

"I guess he never changes, does he?" Jonah joked. "And so does she."

"It's just a sandwich!" Sam fled into the lift. "You should just build a bridge and get over it!"

"That's my sandwich!" Lewbert hopped in anger.

When we reached the eighth floor, we could still hear faint screaming and yelling from Lewbert, but we just shrugged it off.

"Hey Carls," Sam called. "How's Missy doing?"

"She's fine," Carly replied. "Just not any better nor any worse."

Jonah seemed concerned. "How can I help?"

Carly's face brightened up at the sound of that. "Come here, I'll bring you to see her. Maybe you can help her regain her confidence or something." She pulled the poor guy up the stairs into her room where Missy laid down on her bed.

"Carly? Is that you?" Missy, still blind from her surroundings, heard footsteps that neared her.

Sam and I, on the other hand, knew who was entering the room. We used the webcam mirror that was installed on Carly's dressing table to view the happenings in that room.

"Missy?" Jonah spoke up. "What happened to you?"

Hearing the voice of the boy of her dreams (cough, cough), her eyes teared up as she laid on one side of the bed, trying to avoid him.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"What happened?" Jonah tried to know more. "Sam and Freddie wouldn't tell me anything. Can I at least know what's going on?"

"I'm blind, okay?" she stood up suddenly, still sobbing. "Some weird angel guy came into my dream and made me blind! My friendship with Carly's ruined and I can no longer become the co-host of iCarly anymore!"

Jonah sat by the bed and held her close.

"Freddie, Sam," Carly folded her arms as she stood behind us. "What's gotten into you guys? Why are you invading their privacy?"

"Here, you can have the seat beside me," Sam offered, taunting Carly.

Carly sighed and sat down. "But only this once... Actually, this is kind of interesting." She giggled.

"Missy, you don't have to worry about this," Jonah tried to comfort her. "You're a smart girl, you'll find a way to regain your sight, I'm sure of it."

"I've already found it," she stopped sobbing. "But..."

Jonah looked at her, expecting an answer.

"The only way to get my sight back is for me to learn how to..." she froze. "I can't do it. No one would ever feel that way for me. I'm a bad person, a very bad girl. I don't deserve to be treated that way."

"All you need to do is to learn to love?" Jonah tried to get an answer out of her. "That's an easy task."

"Easy?" she looked offended. "You don't know me. You don't know what I have done and how I did what I did. You don't even know my last name!"

Jonah looked stumped. "You know, you're right."

"Just, get out before I do anything bad to you too," Missy tried to point towards the door, but missed and pointed towards Carly's closet instead.

"No," he smiled. "You're not the only one who has done bad things."

Her eyes were filled with hope as she listened to the wedgie bouncer. "What have you done?"

"I once dated Sam," he stated. "It was a bad idea."

"Hey!" Sam placed her hands on her hips, seemingly offended. I placed my arm around her, to assure her that it was okay.

"Then, I tried to two-time her," he continued. "I wanted to date Carly, actually. Dating Sam was just the only way to get Carly to notice me."

Missy smiled.

"So, I became a wedgie bouncer," he joked.

"I know," she replied. "I saw you on . But I didn't know why you were on that wedgie bounce."

Jonah smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm famous on the internet too, huh?"

Missy giggled.

"Hey Missy," he stood up. "I like you."

She froze at those words.

"I really really like you," he smiled. "It's reality, babe."

"I... I don't know what to say," she replied, then fainted. Wow, girls like that can get really weak sometimes.

Jonah rushed to make sure that she was okay, but she seemed to have fallen into a deep slumber for her snoring could be heard. "You sleep cute too."

"Wow," Carly exclaimed. "Jonah's really changed."

"We know," Sam and I replied, stunned by his sudden change in behavior.

"Love is blind," Sam said. "But Missy's gone overboard with this crush. I can't believe that she's got the wedgie bouncer to fall for her."

We nodded together. But seeing Jonah leaving the room after tucking the girl in, we switched off the television so that he would have no idea that we were watching them.

"Hey guys," he seemed happy.

"Oh, hey Jonah," Carly replied. "How did it go? Did you guys..."

"I gotta go now," Jonah ran out of the apartment. "Is it okay if I visit tomorrow?"

Carly smiled. "Sure, why not? Missy will be happy to see you, if she could see you, which she can't, but it's just a figurative wor-"

"It's cool," Jonah replied. "I get it. So, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!"

Sometimes, love strikes unknowingly. And this time, it struck two people whom we never thought would be together. But who knows? Their relationship may be better than we thought...


	21. iLike this New Beginning

Sam's POV

"Missy's been asleep for hours," Carly exclaimed. "Should we wake her up?"

"Nah," I replied nonchalantly. "Just let her rest for a while. Besides, you'll never be able to wake her up like that."

"What do you mean?" Fredlumps asked.

I smirked. "Didn't you see how Jonah declared that he liked her? She'd probably have her sight back by tomorrow. If you try to wake her up, she may not be able to get it back. So, I suggest we let nature take its course."

"You're just too lazy to take care of her," Fredbag grinned, but hid it away once he caught my death glare.

"Hey guys," Missy was walking down the sta- Wait, Missy's walking down the stairs?

"Missy?" Carly smiled. "You've got your sight back!"

The both of them screamed in excitement and hugged each other as if they've reunited after being separated for ages, much like the time when I first met them.

"What happened?" Carly tried to understand more. "How'd you get your sight back?"

"I had a dream," she grinned. "Mitch decided to return my sight to me! And, he also said that he was impressed by how short a time I took to achieve that!"

I looked at her, then at Freddufus, before punching him in the gut, blaming him for not noticing me earlier.

"So," I approached them. "You're going to return to iCarly as co-host, huh."

"Yup," she said excitedly. Her attitude towards me has become much better compared to the time when she kidnapped me. "But this time, iCarly is going to have a new member."

"You're not thinking about getting Jonah to be co-host, are you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "As much as Jonah is good in front of camera, I would never replace you with him."

"What?" Carly asked excitedly. "Is Sam going to be a co-host of iCarly again?"

"If you don't mind-" Missy was cut off by the shrieking of Carly and the yelling of me.

"Yeah, baby! Momma's going in front of the camera again!" I did my own little victory dance. Then, I stopped when a thought crossed my mind. "You're not up to something again, are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not, I promise. I just thought that since you and Freddie helped me get Jonah to see me, I should let you come back on iCarly. So, are we all friends?"

"Friends," I spat on my palm and gave her a handshake.

The next iCarly is going to be interesting...

"Hey, I'm Carly," Carly leaped in front of the camera.

"And I'm Missy," Missy did her thing gracefully.

"Don't forget Sam!" I smiled and jumped out from behind the both of them. "And this is-"

Everyone shouted at the camera together while doing funny faces. "iCARLY!"

I pressed the clap and cheer button on the blue remote and danced my way beside Carly. "Okay, on this iCarly, we're going to show you something that will blow your mind away!"

"One of our viewers sent us a video of her tying her shoe laces without using her hands!" Missy tried to sound enthusiastic.

While the video was being played, the four of us stood beside Fredclumsy's laptop. We were watching the video again while trying to figure out how she did that trick.

It felt good to be back on iCarly, as well as be Carly's best friend again. I never thought that having friends like Carly and Missy would turn out to be quite some fun. What? You thought that Fredqueer was my friend? AHAHAHA! He's not my friend.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"You're my frienemy," I smirked.

"When will I be your boyfriend?" he teased.

I glared at him, then smiled. "Hmm... Let's see... After this..."

We shared a short two second kiss, then I ran away from him, back in front of camera to address the audience. Although Missy kind of almost killed me in the abduction, I want to thank her for bringing me and Fredlimbs together. If she didn't kidnap us, we wouldn't have been together now.

Sometimes, being blind has it's advantages. But, I sure wouldn't want that advantage again!


	22. iPropose a Toast

Freddie's POV

It's been a month since Missy regained her sight. Everything's going fine, but something's still bugging me.

"Remember the time Carly broke up with me?" I asked Sam.

"Oh, that time she dumped you?" she teased.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "We both found the people whom we really liked and broke up. Anyway, she hasn't told us who it was yet?"

She chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're killing brain cells just thinking about the guy whom she dumped you for?" she teased. "You're such a dork."

I sippped on my smoothie and bit on the straw.

"Besides, she promised that she would bring her new boyfriend here to meet us today," she replied. "I'm sure he's a hundred times better than you considering that she dumped you for that guy."

I was steaming. Not at the possible hot guy whom Carly is dating right now, but over the fact at how lowly Sam thinks of me. "Am I such a bad guy?"

"Yup," she replied nonchalantly, still chewing on her fries. "But you're my type."

"That's more like it," I smiled.

Just then, Missy and Jonah entered the store. "Hey, how's it going guys?" Jonah asked.

"Carly hasn't arrived yet," I replied. "She just texted me and told me that she would be late."

"Oh," he took the seat beside me. "Then, I'll go get myself a smoothie. You guys want anything?"

"Are you paying for it?" Sam asked.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No..."

"Then get outta here," she replied.

Missy looked at her boyfriend sweetly. "Can I get some fries please?"

Jonah turned back to face her. "Sure, would you like a smoothie with that?"

"Strawberry splat," she replied.

I can't believe how formal they're talking to each other. It's like she's ordering food from a waiter. How do they do that without feeling awkward? I'm sure that Sam and I would never achieve that.

While Jonah was ordering food, Missy was staring at him, daydreaming as though he was some hot guy. When Jonah turned back to face her, she did a flirty wave at him and he waved back. It felt strange to be watching the entire time as they sent chills up our spines when they made contact.

When Jonah returned from ordering food, Carly entered the store. She was smiling while pulling someone's hand behind her. Is that who I think it was?

"Gibby?" the four of us looked at the couple.

It was an epic awkward moment where the entire store was silent. But a chinese guy broke the silence as he left the store while freaking out when he saw the Gibster. Well, he wasn't the only one who's shocked.

"You're dating Gibby?" Sam asked harshly while Carly nodded enthusiastically. "I thought you were dating some hot guy."

"Gibby's a really nice kid," Carly replied.

"Yeah," Sam said sarcastically. "A nice _kid_."

I smiled at Gibby and offered him the seat beside Sam. I'm sure he felt more comfortable sitting beside her than Missy.

"Hey guys," he greeted humbly. "I'm sorry to bother you. Carly asked me to come along, so I-"

"We get it, Gibby," Sam replied. "We get it."

Instead of sitting down, Gibby continued standing up while asking us if we wanted anything.

"Are you paying for it?" Sam asked, as usual.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

"Get me an extra Fat Shake and two bags of calamari," she ordered.

Carly smiled at him sweetly and asked for a Strawberry splat, just like what Missy had ordered. You never know how good a Strawberry splat tastes like, especially if you haven't tried T-Bo's ingenius liquids.

"Why are you dating Gibby?" Sam asked straightforwardly. "He's not even a real person."

"Gibby's real," Carly replied. "And he's really really sweet."

Missy smiled and placed her hand on Carly's. "I'm on your side, Carly. But I do have to agree with Sam that Gibby's not really suitable for you."

"Why?" Carly asked. "At least he treats me as well as how Jonah treats you. And Sam, he even offered to pay for the Fat Shake and calamari."

"True," Sam replied. "Food don't lie."

I placed my hand on Sam's shoulder to calm her down. "It doesn't matter who it is, as long as Carly's happy, we're all happy for her too."

Sam forced a smile on her face. "Well, if you insist. But that's because Captain Anti-bacterial Underpants said so."

Carly smiled in response and gave her a hug. "Thanks for understanding, Sam."

Gibby came back with the orders and distributed them. He was faster than Jonah as the queue wasn't as long as his.

I raised my cup of smoothie and offered a toast. "I would like to give a toast to Gibby, for warming Carly's heart and being a good partner to her. And one to Jonah for helping Missy regain her sight. One to Carly for breaking up with me and one to Missy for letting Sam return to iCarly as a co-host. To iCarly!"

"To-" we were cut-off at our sentences when Sam cleared her throat.

"What about me?" she punched me in the gut.

I smiled. "I would never forget you. You deserve more than a toast." I left a peck on her cheeks. "There's more where that came from."

And we continued with our little toast. "To iCarly!"

And to all of you, who made iCarly a success!

A/N: I sure hope you guys like this ending. If you find that it doesn't end well like this, I would mind writing just one more chapter to end it all :D Also, please check out the new fic, a continuation or sequel to the first fic I ever wrote; iAm the Stepsister 2: Winning Hearts. See ya guys soon!


End file.
